Behind These Hazel Eyes
by TracyCook
Summary: An Assignment leads to a slumber party at the Berry residence, a slumber party quickly becomes an actual party due to certain cheerios, and Quinn Fabray is an angry drunk who has feelings for one Rachel Berry.  How will this play out?  Faberry Femslash
1. Assignment

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Assignment

Rachel was the first person to enter the choir room. Her head proudly lifted, as she took her seat and waited impatiently for the rest of the glee club and Will Schuester to make their way into the room. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited. She needed to tell him her amazing idea for sectionals. It would, after all, be completely selfish if she deprived the club of her wonderful idea.

Last year had been a complete disappointment. They had lost at Nationals, undoubtedly due to the kiss that she and Finn had shared on the stage, and as romantic as it had been, she had vowed that this year she would do whatever was in her power in order to win at Nationals. It was her last year of high school and she wanted to have something to take from it, aside from all of the other various clubs and organizations that she had been a part of.

She had agreed to date Finn again, only if he did not attempt to get in the way of her dreams and her future on Broadway. In order to assure this, she gave their relationship a time-limit of one year. It was not that Rachel did not love him enough to take him with her; it was more so that she loved him enough to let him go and have a life that he longed for, regardless of how much she disapproved and believed that he could do better.

It was not her life to live. He needed to do whatever it was that made him happy.

Rachel had contemplated convincing him to go along with her, but she held back, only mentioning it on occasion in order to perhaps plant a seed in his mind. She was not trying to be manipulative though. Honestly, Rachel just wanted to have him in her life forever, and have him be more successful than working at a garage for the rest of his life in Lima Ohio.

The other students filed into the room, followed by Will Schuester who wore a bright smile on his face as he set down the sheets of music on the piano. He had spent the weekend choosing a few songs that he thought would work for sectionals.

"Hello guys, I am excited to tell you about the assignment for this week, it is going to be—"

The short diva raised her hand quickly, interrupting him. "—Mr. Schue. I have come up with the perfect composition in order to showcase my vocal talents at sectionals this year. It took some time to sift through the many options, but I finally found the perfect combination of—"

"—Rachel, you can show us which song you have chosen next week." He informed. "Now, on to the assignment for this week." Will began to pace in front of them as he explained their assignment. "It will be another girls versus boys challenge. Only this time you will perform without being under the influence." He stated sternly, glaring at his class as he recalled the last time they had a competition. His ex-wife had slipped drugs to all of his students in order to enhance their performance.

Kurt raised his hand and smiled brightly. "Mr. Schue, this time I would be inclined to be paired up with the rightful gender."

"Of course Kurt, you will be paired up with the women for this competition." He said with a smile. Kurt's smile spread from one ear to the other and his blue eyes shimmered with excitement at all of the possibilities. Will knew that he preferred to be on the girls' team. A few years back it would have been bothersome, but the teacher had grown to be far more accepting since then.

"Now, you will have to get together with your group at some point during the weekend in order to spend an extensive amount of time working on both finding, as well as practicing your song."

"Great, I get to waste an entire weekend with man-hands." Santana stated with a roll of her eyes, before being nudged by the blonde woman that she loved. Brittany had grown to really like glee club and Rachel. It annoyed the Latina to no end. Along with this, she earned a hazel eyed glare from her best friend. Although Quinn would never admit it, she and Rachel were kind of friends now.

"Well, I suppose that this could be acceptable. That is as long as my team is willing to perform the Broadway classic—"

"—There is another part to the assignment, Rachel." Will interrupted her again, ignoring the way that she crossed her arms and huffed out a breath in annoyance, causing her bangs to fly up. Rachel could be extremely impatient when things were not going her way. She loved to be in control. "You will have to choose a song that is considered "underground."

Rachel knit her eyebrows together in confusion, chewing on her full bottom lip as she tried to comprehend the sentiment behind the word 'underground'. "Are you saying that we are to choose demonic music, Marilynn Manson, perhaps?"

Everyone turned to look at the diva. They wore a mix of emotions, some were confused, some shocked, some amused, and some simply looked appalled by the accusation.

Quinn, on the other hand confused everyone by letting out a soft chuckle into her hand. None of them had expected her to find anything that Rachel said humorous. Quickly she hid her amusement and glared at them all as they turned to stare at her. She had not meant to let it slip, but sometimes the blonde could not help it. Rachel's naivety and ridiculous conclusions could be quite charming in an adorable and extremely annoying way.

Will paused for a moment, attempting to think of a nice way to respond to Rachel's assumption, but finally he decided upon simply explaining it. "No. 'Underground' as in music that has never been played on the radio or performed on Broadway."

"Oh." She muttered out, before drawing her plump bottom-lip between her teeth to chew on it as she mulled the definition over in her mind. She could not think of any songs that fit into a category like that. "I do not really know of any such artists Mr. Schue, but I am Rachel Berry and I assure you as such, I am always up for a new challenge in order to showcase my vocal range. So, I accept."

"Good to know." Santana sneered in a sarcastic bitter tone of voice. She could not stand the starlet.

"Alright, that concludes the assignment for this week. I would like all of you to take this seriously and put some effort into getting together this weekend as a group. That is all, you're dismissed." With that, he clapped his hands together and smiled. He had hoped to go over some song ideas for sectionals, but decided that he would just leave the kids up to their own devices and see what came of it this time, instead of dictating as he always did.

G

"Alright, as unpleasant as it may be for some of us—" Rachel started, brown eyes glancing in Santana's direction as she did so, "—I do believe that it would be best if we all got together at some point during the weekend in order to go over song choice options for this competition. I think that I speak for most of us when I say that we want to be prepared in order to win."

"Hell to the yeah!" Mercedes stated confidently, earning a few smiles from the group of girls and Kurt.

"Thank you very much Mercedes for agreeing, albeit vulgarly, but agreeing furthermore. I suggest that we choose a time and location in order to meet up as a group and work on the competition." The short diva dictated, smiling brightly as everyone else begrudgingly nodded their heads. They knew that she was right. Rachel Berry was almost always right, but that didn't mean that they wanted to ever agree with her.

"My place is out. My mother would kill me." Quinn hastily interjected, speaking for the first time since glee club had started. Her voice was deep and quiet, nearly inaudible.

"Well, we could hold it at my place but I don't know how I feel bout having Berry over polluting the air with her manly stench." Santana stated with a disgusted look on her face, earning another nudge from the blonde standing beside her, and an almost too obvious glare from Quinn. This look did not go unnoticed by the other members of the club.

Rachel forced the initial hurt from the insult off of her face and glanced toward the ex-cheerleader who seemed to be defending her with her eyes. She could not help but notice. She always seemed to notice Quinn. It was quite endearing and also completely confusing. Ever since the brunette had dragged Quinn back to glee club and saved her from her terrifying life of rebellion, they had gotten a lot closer, but she would still definitely not consider them to be on a "friend" level.

"My dads will be out of town this weekend on a business trip, so I suppose that we could hold the get-together at my house?" Rachel offered.

The group all agreed to this plan, deciding that they would meet at the Berry residence on Saturday night at seven in order to work on the song. Though, a few Cheerios had decided that there was always a better way to use an empty house.

G

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and that I got the characterization down! :) Should be a fun story.

-Tracy Cook


	2. Slumber Party

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Slumber "Party"

If you would have asked Rachel at the beginning of her freshman year where she would be as a senior, she would have never expected this to be the answer. In all of her years of high school, she had never really had a friend over to her house. Let alone a group of girls, half of which were the most popular girls at school that hated her to no end.

Sure, she, Kurt, Mercedes, and even Quinn had grown a little closer since they started their senior year, but that did not help in comforting her. Her anxiety about making the evening perfect for everyone was starting to drive her insane.

Rachel made her way around the house once more, trying to make certain that everything looked neat and tidy. She wanted to make sure that everyone felt comfortable whilst staying in her house. With a trip to the kitchen she retrieved the snack platter from the oven and took it down to the basement, setting it down on one of the tables in front of the couch. She had figured that it would be for the best if they all got together in the basement, so that they would have a stage and microphone at their disposal. They were not coming over to socialize after all, they were not Rachel's friends, they were just coming over to practice.

When the doorbell rang, Rachel jumped and let out a squeak of surprise, before allowing a bright toothy grin to spread across her face. Her heart started to pound painfully in her chest and her hands started to shake due to how nervous she was.

"Coming!" She shouted out from the basement. Rushing up the stairs to the front door, she opened it eagerly.

Rachel was met by Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes, who were all dressed up a little more than she had expected them to be. She wondered why they had gone to such lengths, but ignored these thoughts and smiled. "Hey you guys! You all look fantastic."

"Thank you, thank you." Kurt said with a twirl. His lips twisted up at the ends as he made his way into the living room. "So, where is the party?"

"I would hardly call this a party. It is more like a small get together in order to discuss sectionals." Rachel reiterated, before pointing to the staircase behind her. "We will be gathering downstairs. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable while I get the rest of the snacks and await the arrival of our other group members." Rachel was trying to remain professional and not get her hopes up; she did not want to feel like these people actually wished to spend time with her. She knew that they didn't.

"You best be serving up some tots girl!" Mercedes stated enthusiastically as she followed her best friend downstairs.

"Of course." Rachel responded more to herself then to the other woman as she headed back out to the kitchen in order to check on the tray of tater tots in the oven.

They appeared to be almost done, so she put on some oven-mitts and pulled the tray out setting it on top of the oven to let it cool down momentarily. Glancing to the refrigerator, she opened it and pulled out some soda and cups and then walked back downstairs setting them on the table next to the other snacks. Her guests were already indulging in eating the other snacks. None of them said anything to Rachel, but they smiled up at her gratefully as they started to fill up some cups with soda in order to rinse down the food.

The diva's head snapped up abruptly as she heard the doorbell ring once more. She smiled brightly and moved up the stairs toward the front door.

This time, when she opened it, she was not certain what she should say. Quinn stood on the opposite side of the door. Her short blonde hair was curled ever so slightly and styled beautifully; she was wearing an adorable form-fitting yellow sundress and high-heel shoes. She looked as lovely as always and the sight took Rachel's breath away and made her forget how to speak.

"Are you going to invite me in, or are you simply going to stare at me all day?" Quinn asked in a teasing yet serious tone of voice, with a raised eyebrow. The smirk on her pink lips gave away that she was only playing around.

Rachel's mouth hung open for a moment and she made the impression of a fish out of water, gasping for air, before quickly allowing her brain to take over and force her voice to work correctly. "Right, of course. Come right in, Quinn." She once again smiled brightly from one ear to the other as hazel eyes caught brown. "The others are um—right down stairs." She pointed to the staircase, receiving a nod of understanding from the taller woman.

"See you soon." Quinn mumbled softly as a light blush painted across her pale cheeks. She headed gracefully down the stairs.

'_What does she mean by that? That was so odd, Quinn has been so different since she came back to glee club after her skank expedition… not that I mind… I mean, I like how nice she has been, it's just… different…' _Rachel thought to herself as she headed back into the kitchen in order to pick up the tray of tots to take downstairs.

Making her way toward the staircase she was halted as the doorbell rang once again, she moved to answer it.

"Hello there Brittany, Santana—" She started, but as her eyes landed on the Latina her voice caught in her throat. The other women were carrying bottles of what appeared to be alcohol. "What is that?"

"What does it look like dwarf? Step aside." Santana spat.

"Well it appears to be alcohol, although I know that this cannot be the case because I made it blatantly clear to everyone that I would no longer be drinking, and that I would never allow alcohol in my household again, so I would greatly appreciate it if—who are these people?" She interrupted her own rant as she realized that there was a group of ten or more men and women now following Santana and filing down her staircase.

Rachel balled her fists up at her sides and turned to follow them, shouting out, "This is not alright with me! My dads distinctively informed me that I was not to host another party while they were—"

"Oh, would you just shut it Berry? Have a little fun for once! Do you ever wonder why it is that people hate you so fucking much? This, this right here is the reason they hate you. Come on you guys!" She told them and they all moved down the staircase. Once downstairs, the group of teenagers proceeded to pour alcohol into the cups that Rachel had set out for soda.

Surprisingly, Rachel did stop speaking and simply followed them down the stairs with the tots, which she set down in front of an eager Mercedes. Then the starlet moved toward the center of the room. She would never admit it aloud, she was too proud of a person, but Santana's words had actually sunk in and they had hurt.

It was not the first time that someone had told her that she needed to loosen up and enjoy herself, but she couldn't. That was not who she was. She was Rachel Barbra Berry, organized, disciplined, and driven, and she wanted nothing more than to work on their project and call it a night.

"May I have your attention everyone?" She asked, drawing their attention toward her. "Are you ready to start working on our group performance? I took the time to personally go through all of my songs last night in order to choose the top ten that I would prefer to preform—"

"Shut it Berry! Let us settle in before you get all diva control freak on us!" Santana shouted, throwing back one of the cups and gulping down the alcohol.

Rachel sighed loudly, placing her hands on her hips wearing an annoyed look on her face as everyone else in the room agreed with the Latina. Most of them, even Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes, had started to consume the alcohol and they were laughing and having a fun time. Honestly, she was a little jealous that she was incapable of being as careless as them. She wanted to just sit back and have fun, but she couldn't, because she wanted to beat the group of boys on Monday more than she wanted to have fun, and they had not even chosen a song yet.

"But, we should at least choose a song before we relax and enjoy ourselves."

When all of her so-called friends once again went against her idea to actually work on their assignment, she finally let out a breath and crossed her arms, agitated with the situation. "Fine! I guess that we can pick out a song after everyone is intoxicated! I am certain that is a magnificent idea."

"What songs did you have in mind?" Someone questioned from behind her.

Feeling heated breath rush along her neck, and the question coming from a voice that she recognized, the brunette diva quickly turned and looked up at the ex-cheerleader, her large brown eyes wide due to shock. Quinn Fabray wanted to know which songs she had chosen, she couldn't believe it.

"What?" She asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Quinn chuckled breathily as she smirked at Rachel, enjoying the way that the other woman reacted to her. She had always noticed this and it had always been something that she enjoyed. Truthfully, she had teased the diva throughout high school in order to receive some sort of reaction from her. Whether it was positive or negative, she loved causing it.

This reaction though, was better than anything, because she got to see the brunette react in a positive and embarrassed way. She was blushing brightly and she looked nervous as she smiled unsurely up at Quinn. _'She is so adorable… God, I have to stop being so obvious about my feelings…' _"I asked what songs you have in mind for the performance?"

"Oh." Rachel muttered, still looking completely perplexed. "Honestly, Quinn, I doubt that you are very interested in hearing about the songs that I have chosen. Perhaps you should join the others in consuming alcoholic beverages and having a fun time for the night?"

"It would hardly be fun." The blonde responded softly, adding internally, _'without you…'_

"You really wish to know which songs that I have chosen for the performance?" The short diva asked doubtfully as she turned to face Quinn, looking up and catching her hazel eyes with brown. She took a moment to search them for honesty, which she easily found behind them.

Not one to censor her thoughts, Rachel smiled brightly and reached out taking Quinn's hand in her own, dragging her toward one of the empty couches in the room. She ignored the way that her body felt as if it had been set on fire when their skin came into contact. Turning, she looked through long lashes at the beautiful woman. "I certainly am leaning toward liking this new and improved side of you Quinn. I would love to explain to you my song choices and the reasoning behind them…" She spoke softly.

"Good, because I would love to listen to you explain them." She said with a gentle smile and glimmering eyes. She almost looked like she would cry.

It had taken Quinn some time to come to terms with the fact that she was in love with Rachel, and that this was the reason that she had tortured her throughout high school. But, now that she knew what she wanted, it was only a matter of time before she got it. Yes, Rachel was currently dating Finn, but that hardly mattered to her.

Finn had cheated on her with Rachel, so why couldn't Rachel cheat on Finn with her?

Quinn sat on the couch beside Rachel and listened to her rant on excessively about each and every song on her top ten list, and just why it had landed a special place in her heart, for an hour straight. Of course, it was endearing and she even found it cute for the most part, but by now she was growing impatient.

"Your passion and drive truly does amaze me, Rachel." Quinn informed, a blush tainting her cheeks at the admittance. She glanced toward the other girls and boys in the room who were now completely intoxicated and dancing around, attempting to distract from the embarrassing statement.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered, a blush rushing over her naturally tan cheeks and down over her neck as she looked down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap. "I suppose I simply know what it is that I want and how I am going to attain it. I just wish that more people would understand that about me."

"I don't see them understanding that tonight." Quinn admitted disappointedly. "We may have to postpone the decisions until tomorrow and just have some fun tonight." She knew that these were the last words that the beautiful girl sitting beside her on the couch wanted to hear, but it was the truth. She did not see anyone else being enthusiastic about anything aside from drinking and hooking up tonight.

"I would hate to put my dreams on the backburner to alcohol once again, Quinn. That is something that I swore up and down that I would never do again." She stated with her chin held up high as she turned to look at the blonde who was now looking down and laughing a little to herself.

Rachel's confidence was adorable.

"We can still work on it tomorrow, Rach. I just don't see anyone taking it seriously tonight." Rachel still wore an apprehensive expression and Quinn laughed some more. "Oh, come on, what could a little fun hurt?"

The starlet watched as a blush once again covered the blonde's high cheekbones, and then Quinn did something completely unexpected. She reached out and placed her hands softly on top of her own. Rachel looked down at their connected hands and she forced herself to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat, before looking back up into hazel eyes nervously. Her heart was pounding quickly against her ribs.

'_My goodness, her hands are so soft… My entire body is hot… wow… I can't believe that she is holding my hands…' _

Rachel had been told to loosen up and have fun on multiple occasions in her lifetime, by all different kinds of people, but never had she been told by the beautiful and perfect Quinn Fabray. She found that she could not say no to her. "Alright, perhaps we can put it off until the morning, but I fully expect everyone to still work on this tomorrow, regardless of their headaches and hangovers."

"Of course you do." Quinn chuckled softly.

The diva's blush intensified at the playful words that fell from perfect pink lips and the soft thumbs that now ran over the back of her hands. She could not deny the way that her body was heating up and reacting, nor could she deny the shiver that shot down her spine. _'God… she is amazing… how is she doing this to me?'_

"Time for some party games! Whose up for some Never Have I Ever, followed by a heated game of Spin the Bottle?" Santana shouted out, lifting up a drink.

Quinn pulled her hands away from Rachel's suddenly, aware that everyone else would notice. She was far from prepared to go public with her feelings for Rachel, at least not yet. She was not even prepared to tell the short diva, let alone the entire school. Hazel eyes widened in shock when Rachel bumped her shoulder with her own, smiling brightly up at her and catching her eyes with large excited brown, Rachel was excited. She had never played Never Have I Ever.

"Let's do this Quinn! Let's have some fun! We only live once right?"

"Right…"

_'If only she knew what those words meant to me…'_

G

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! I hope that y'all enjoyed this! :) Check out my other Faberry stories if you like this one! Should be updating them soon!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Party Games

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Party Games

This had not been Quinn's idea of letting loose and having a fun time with Rachel that night. Somewhere in her mind, she had hoped that the alcohol would cause the young diva to revert to her needy and clingy ways, like the last time that she had gotten drunk, and for whatever reason she had thought that would mean that the beautiful girl would be clinging to her. This did not appear to be the case.

Hazel eyes glanced across the circle of people, finding Rachel sitting between Kurt and Mercedes. All three of them were thoroughly intoxicated.

Yet, where was Rachel's attention? Her fingers were typing away sloppily on her cellphone, a bright smile spreading from one ear to the other as she received text after text and read them. _'They are probably from good ol' Finnept… God I hate him… even now, while he isn't even here, he has all of her attention…' _

Quinn let out a low breathy sigh and tried to control the anger that ignited inside of her, knowing that it tended to intensify when she was under the influence of alcohol. She did not wish to hurt Rachel like she always seemed to do when she got jealous. It wasn't fair to her. She loved Finn and he made her smile, who was she to get mad about that?

"Never have I ever been preggers!" Santana stated with a sly grin on her lips.

Quinn glared in her best friend's direction, chewing on the insides of her cheeks. She squinted her eyes and lifted her drink, before downing the shot of vodka. Her face contorted in mild disgust as her body heated up and she poured herself another glass. Everyone else laughed a little at her pain, everyone aside from Rachel, who was attempting to give her a sad smile that was unsuccessful due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

'_I will have to make sure to get back at S for that one…' _She thought to herself.

It was now Kurt's turn and his grin widened as he stated, "Never have I ever dated one Finn Hudson."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the memory of dating Finn and lifted the drink to her pink lips once more, downing the alcohol quickly. Hazel eyes then glanced across the small circle toward large brown as Rachel too downed her shot. This time Quinn shuddered more because of the anger she felt than the bitter taste of the alcohol. Honestly, she had no idea why everyone was attempting to get her drunk by asking these questions. She was not fun to be around when she was drunk.

"Britts? Why are you drinking?" Santana asked, the alcohol causing her to become a little more emotional and forgetful than usual.

"Remember, we went out on that date with him San, to breadsticks."

"Ay dios mio. Don't remind me." She responded, drinking down her own shot of vodka as everyone around them, excluding his current girlfriend laughed. Rachel on the other hand did not look pleased, as a pout formed on her full lips and she refocused on her phone.

The questions continued, some of which were exclusive only to certain people at the party. Such as; "Never have I ever pretended that I was a vampire." To the questions that forced them all to drink, such as; "Never have I ever been in a Glee Club." It was safe to say that at this point everyone was sufficiently wasted, but none of them were tired of playing the game yet.

Now that it was finally Quinn's turn again, she felt inclined to get back at her best friend for making her drink every single time that she asked a question that night. "Never have I ever kissed a girl before."

This question had been aimed at Santana, of course, who shot a glare in the blonde's direction as she took back her shot and smirked leaning over and kissing Brittany who had just drank her shot as well. But, also Kurt and Tina had to take a drink. The other people around them merely watched and laughed amusedly at the sight. Quinn was wearing a smirk now. She and Santana had always had this sort of relationship.

Quinn's eyes once again found Rachel through all of the laughter and the jokes, and the brunette was ignoring everyone as she typed away on her cellphone in between occasional bouts of laughter. At times she would reach over and lean her head against Kurt's shoulder, touching his arm, touching him. The blonde's body was nearly on fire from the alcohol as well as the anger and jealousy that was threatening to consume her in that moment.

Rachel was all over Kurt.

This shouldn't have bothered her at all; he was not interested in Rachel. She just wished that instead of him, she was all over her.

Along with this she was extremely aggravated that the starlet continued to text her boyfriend the entire time that she was at the party. It sickened her and it made her stomach flip. She did not understand why she could not go one minute without him. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she forced herself to not say anything, but once again it was her turn to ask a question and she could no longer hold it in.

Quinn cast her eyes across the room allowing them to land directly on those large brown eyes. She ignored the smile that she received on those full lips as she whispered out spitefully. "Never have I ever spent an entire party texting my dumbass of a boyfriend and ignoring my friends."

Surprisingly enough, a good majority of the people in the circle took a drink, but Rachel could tell that the question was aimed at her. Setting down her phone, she lifted her shot glass taking down the alcohol, her eyes never leaving hazel the entire time.

Quinn laughed dryly and shook her head trying not to get angry, but she was furious. "I knew it."

"You knew what exactly, Quinn? That I was texting Finn? What is the big deal, I figured by now you'd be over me and him!" Rachel stated with as much control of her voice and vocabulary as she could muster considering the high levels of alcohol in her system. Standing to her feet too quickly, she nearly fell over, but Kurt and Mercedes stood up as well helping to hold her up.

Quinn seemed to have complete control over her balance as she stood to her feet and moved closer to the shorter woman. Everyone stared with wide worried eyes, not sure what she would do to the other girl. They knew that they did not get along.

"God, Rachel! How can you be so goddamn naïve!?" She shouted out, waving her hands in the air. She felt slightly guilty when Rachel let out a squeak of fear and covered her face as if she would be hit.

Allowing one eye to open and then the other, Rachel let out a sigh of relief before asking, "What do you mean naïve, Quinn?"

Quinn's voice came out practically as a growl and once again it frightened everyone in the room. Even Santana and Brittany looked prepared to protect the girl that they hated if need be. No one wanted to see Rachel get hurt. "I mean, how can you not see what is so clearly in front of your face!?" Her voice squeaked and broke due to the dryness of her throat, causing it to sound raspy and hoarse. Tears started to form behind her hazel eyes, but she held them back. She did not want to appear weak and vulnerable.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, the sudden emotional twist causing her to quickly sober, at least to some extent. "I-I don't understand." She drawled out drunkenly reaching out a hand in order to touch the blonde's arm, before thinking better of it and stopping mid-air.

Quinn's hazel eyes traveled toward the small hand that was hovering in the air and she coughed in order to clear her throat. "Of course you don't Rachel. How can I expect you to understand after everything that I put you through?" She laughed, but her laughter lacked any sort of humor. "I have been terrible to you, completely awful, why would you see it?"

"If this is about Finn and I—" Rachel started as she finally placed her hand on Quinn's pale arm only to have it slapped away a little too hard. She did not cry out in pain, she merely looked up into those eyes with hurting tear filled browns.

"—This has nothing to do with Finn! God damn it Rachel! Don't you see, it has never been about him?!" She practically screamed in Rachel's face, before feeling calming arms on her shoulders pulling her back to her seated position on the floor. It was Santana and Brittany. Quinn looked over at the woman that she loved who returned to her seated position, and she could tell that Rachel was shocked by everything that had just transpired. _'God… why do I always have to hurt her… is this how I win her over… is this how I show her that I love her?'_

"Maybe we should move on to the less emotional game of the night?" Santana suggested with a smirk as she nodded to Brittany who moved to get one of the empty bottles of alcohol.

"I'm really not in the mood." Quinn muttered out under her breath as she attempted to move, only to have herself pushed back into place by the Latina.

"Oh come on Q. It'll be fun, besides from the looks of things you've been in the mood for some time."

Quinn looked over at the teasing brown eyes of her best friend, her own eyes wide with shock before hardening and filling with annoyance and anger as she glared at her. "Whatever." She growled out, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing across the room to find a soft smile awaiting her, an understanding smile.

'_Why the Hell is she always so forgiving…? I hurt her again, in front of everyone, after I swore that I would never do something like that again and she has to look at me like she understands everything… Which she couldn't possibly. Hell, she probably thinks that I am still in love with Finn… and what does San mean that it looks like I've been in the mood…? Does she know? How could she?'_

Throughout the game many people were paired up to kiss, luckily there were some guys invited to the party or things would have been completely awkward for the girls. Quinn was lost in her own mind though. She had been watching Rachel intently throughout the duration of the game, realizing two things. First of all; Rachel was somehow not mad at her. Second of all; Rachel had stopped texting Finn Hudson.

Quinn tried to convince herself that it was not her influence, that Finn had gone to bed or he was busy, because she had no idea what to do with the thought of Rachel putting a stop to texting her boyfriend because she had gotten upset about it. What would that even mean?

"Q." She heard beside her, and was drawn out of her thoughts by Santana. Looking to her, she raised a brow as if to ask her 'what is it?' "You've gots to get your mack on with the troll over there."

"What?" This time Quinn asked it out loud, her voice rising nervously and her heart racing quickly in her chest, she felt as if she were going to keel over and die all of a sudden. _'She couldn't possibly mean—' _looking toward the bottle she followed it and realized that it was pointed in her direction and by the look of shock and embarrassment on Rachel's face, she could tell who had spun the bottle _'—Oh my sweet Lord, no! No! She can't mean—I have to kiss Rachel!? Why her of all people!? Oh god my heart is pounding so fast I think I am going to have a heart attack!'_

Rachel stared down at her hands, fiddling her fingers uncomfortably. She could tell that the blonde did not wish to kiss her. Why would she wish to kiss someone that she found so unattractive and repulsive?

"Quinn, you do not have to kiss me." She whispered. "I will understand."

"No." The abruptness of her voice surprised all of the onlookers, including the diva whose head shot up, her eyes were wider than Quinn had ever seen them and they were staring directly into her own, eyebrows knit together in confusion as she chewed on her bottom lip. Quinn felt a heated blush paint her high cheekbones and she quickly tried to remedy the situation. "I mean, No, of course I'll kiss you." She chuckled softly. "It's just a game right?"

Saying these words shattered Quinn's heart. The truth was that she wanted to kiss the other woman. _'So bad… and her chewing on her bottom lip is definitely not helping the situation… God this is ridiculous, just kiss her and get it over with. You are Quinn Fabray, you aren't scared of something so simple. So easy. Kisses don't always have to mean something.'_

She knew that was a lie. Kisses always meant something. This kiss meant everything.

"I just assumed that with your religious background, as well as the fact that you are completely repulsed by the sight of me—"

"—I am not repulsed by you Rachel." She growled out, growing upset with how Rachel was ranting negatively about herself. It was absolutely stunning that someone could be completely wasted and still be capable of speaking so perfectly. It was stunning as well as annoying. "Now, shut up and let's just get this over with, okay?"

Rachel stared for a moment, blinking a few times as she did as she was told and silenced herself completely. Slowly she started to crawl across the floor, her brown eyes connected with hazel the entire time. She felt trapped in them, like she was drowning, but she did not wish to be saved. Rachel found that she could not control her nerves as her body started to shake and her mind raced in circles. _'Oh my goodness, I am about to kiss Quinn Fabray! What about Finn? It is just a game, Rachel! It is just a game! It is just a ga—oh Lord, she is the most gorgeous girl in the world.'_

'_Okay, now stop thinking about it and just kiss her Fabray.' _Quinn's mind commanded as they both reached the center of the circle. Yet, she did not move, she merely licked over her pink lips and glanced down at plump red. _'I swear I will have a heart attack any minute now…'_

All of their friends were watching in amusement and slight confusion. Although, Quinn and Rachel had appeared to be civil toward each other as of late, no one would have expected Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry to ever be this close.

"Come on! Get you mack on already so we can keep playing!" Santana shouted out encouragingly, shocking both of the girls who were lost deep in their thoughts.

Quinn felt Rachel let out a breath that she had been holding, feeling the warmth rush against her lips; she let out a soft moan. It made her feel pathetic and she quickly held it back, disguising it. She moved closer to the brunette, staring deep into her eyes and glancing back and forth between them and her lips.

Then it happened. Rachel leant forward, filling the gap that separated them; she planted her full lips against her own. Quinn's heart nearly exploded at the contact and she immediately saw fireworks behind her eyes. Unable to hold it in, she allowed a soft groan of pleasure to escape her throat as she pressed her lips against Rachel's, applying a little more pressure to the kiss. _'Did Rachel just moan too? My Lord, I must be imagining things… why would she moan?'_

'_Oh god I just moaned! How embarrassing! I hope she didn't hear it!' _Rachel thought as a blush covered her naturally tanned skin. Regardless of the embarrassment, she did not pull away from the kiss; she was enjoying it far too much. Rachel would never admit it to anyone, especially Finn, but he was a terrible kisser and this kiss, despite both of them being drunk and sloppy, was much better than any other kisses that she had received in the past.

Feeling her confidence grow, that was perhaps alcohol induced, Rachel lifted one of her hands tangling her fingers in short blonde locks and pulling Quinn closer to herself, before sucking her soft pink bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it gently.

Quinn gasped out, moaning into Rachel's mouth as she felt her tug on her bottom lip before running her talented tongue along it. Her body shook as she took in the other woman's taste, which of course was ninety percent alcohol and ten percent Rachel at this point, but it was still perfect. Her own hands were now threating to give out beneath her weight, but she held herself up allowing her mouth to fall open in order to give the diva the access that she seemed to want. _'I sure as hell want it—OH SWEET JESUS her tongue! My god, I guess those singing lessons were good for more than one reason!' _She thought to herself as she felt the skilled tongue pass by her lips and start a dance against her own, both fighting for dominance.

Hearing Rachel let out a moan against her lips had to be one of the most seductive sounds in the world, and she immediately felt her entire body react as her core throbbed. She wanted more. She needed more contact.

Rachel was feeling similarly at the moment. She could feel the desire for Quinn practically coursing through her veins like a drug. She had never wanted someone so bad in her entire life. The sound of a cough ruined the moment though and immediately reminded her of not only her location, but also her boyfriend whom which she loved more than anything in the world. Quickly she pulled away, breathing heavily.

As she glanced up, she blushed at what she witnessed.

Sitting in front of her was Quinn Fabray, the head bitch in charge, and she looked not only submissive with her swollen bottom lip and flushed pale cheeks, but she also looked aroused with darkened hazel eyes. She was more than aware that her own appearance mirrored the blonde's. She was extremely aroused, but the guilt was starting to sink in and she hastily moved back to her seat. Reaching out she checked her phone, realizing that Finn had sent her many text messages.

Quinn watched in horror as those emotional brown eyes went from dark and lust-filled, to confused, to worried, in only a matter of seconds, and then Rachel was back in her seat staring intently at her phone as she texted Finn back.

She felt unbearably jealous, aroused, and completely heartbroken as she watched her text him.

'_But, I know that she felt something… You do not kiss someone like that and feel absolutely nothing, it's impossible…' _Quinn let out a soft sigh and calmed her breathing as she tried to regain her composure. Returning to her seat she waited for the game to commence as she stared across the circle at Rachel.

G

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! I love everyone's reviews and hope to keep reading more and more of your input! :)

-Tracy Cook


	4. Mmm… So Comfy

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Mmm… So Comfy

Most of the teenagers were still having fun, drinking, singing, dancing, and playing games, but Quinn could not handle it any longer. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Rachel and the kiss that they had just shared along with the diva's obvious love for Finn. _'I just don't understand it.' _She thought to herself letting out a low growl as she took another drink of alcohol hoping that she could just pass out and forget everything that happened.

Her mind continued to temp her to make a move. The blonde was nearly positive that the other woman had returned her kiss with vigor, so perhaps Rachel wanted her just as badly? Still, there were problems that came with admitting her feelings. Her reputation and parents being at the top of the list of course, people would never accept her and that was something that affected her more than she would like to admit. Could she truly give all that up for the unlikely chance Rachel felt the same? _'Of course not…'_

Feeling a weight on the cushions beside her on the couch hazel eyes glanced toward the presence and a soft sad smile made its way onto her pink lips. "Hello Rachel."

"Hello Quinn." Rachel stated softly, her worried brown eyes trailing over the other woman. _'I think that my texting Finn must have really affected her… Just when we were becoming friends…' _

Quinn focused her eyes on the woman of her affections noticing the way that her eyebrows knit together in confusion, the worried expression that she wore, and the way that her mouth seemed to open before closing uncertainly. As if she were trying to start a conversation but had no idea how to do so. It may have also been the influence of the alcohol. _'She is so cute when she is speechless…' _"Did you come over here to say something to me or do you plan on simply staring at me?"

Rachel glanced away blushing a little as she tried to control her speech despite her intoxication, swallowing she stated. "Well, I noticed you had secluded yourself from the group and appeared to be in distress so I decided that you may need someone to talk to—"

"I'm fine Rachel." She husked out interrupting the other girl who was now focused on her hands.

"I see." The diva stated as she chewed on her bottom lip before continuing her thought. "You say that you are fine Quinn, but you appeared to grow angry with me upon seeing me texting Finn, and I wanted to apologize to you. It was inconsiderate of me to ignore all of my friends in order to talk to him and practically flaunt him in your face after everything that the two of you have been through—"

Once again the ex-cheerleader interrupted the brunette turning to look at her, her voice shaking with anger and her hazel eyes dancing with emotions. "It did make me angry Rachel."

"Quinn I—"

"But not for the reasons that you think." She quickly interrupted the diva, her voice raspy and heavy with emotions. She was on the verge of screaming her obvious attraction for Rachel at the top of her lungs, but she held back out of fear. _'Like always… too scared to be happy…'_

This statement served to silence the talkative girl; it was actually quite adorable to see Rachel Berry unable to say anything. Confusion was evident on her features as her head snapped up quickly and she stared into hazel eyes with large conflicted browns. _'What could she possibly mean… what other reason would she have for her anger… the only thing that makes plausible sense is jealousy and if she is not jealous of me with Finn then… No it couldn't be that… but the kiss, oh god the kiss… NO!' _Her mind tried to get her to stop thinking about the kiss that seemed to keep replaying in her mind, the diva blamed the alcohol.

"Then why Quinn, if you are over Finn then why should it upset you if I speak with him?" Rachel questioned, her eyes slightly droopy and her voice slurring a little. Though, she was still alert. She wanted to know the answer.

Hazel eyes cast away and a frown painted its way across pink lips as Quinn started to chew on her bottom lip searching for an answer to the question that would not condemn her. "Because—" She hesitated.

"Because?" The young diva urged on curiously.

The blonde ex-cheerleader continued to focus on her hands as she tried to find the best words, finally deciding to simply say what was on her mind. _'At least some of it…' _Letting her passion for the other girl take over she started, her voice raspy and heavy. "Because he doesn't deserve you Rachel." Tears filling hazel eyes were pushed away and ignored as Quinn swallowed in order to continue with her explanation. "He doesn't deserve you."

"But Quinn I—"

This time she turned to look at Rachel, eyes watering, voice loud and cracking as she spoke with such conviction it silenced the beautiful brunette. "You deserve a boyfriend who cares to listen to you when you speak, you deserve someone who will remember the important things you tell them, you deserve better friends, people who appreciate you as well as your talent—Hell! You deserve more than all of Lima Ohio—" Her voice broke and she forced her glance away from those large emotional browns that captivated her, lifting a delicate hand in order to swipe away a stray tear that dared fall down her cheek.

Brown eyes widened and being naturally overemotional as well as under the influence Rachel could not help but allow tears to fill her eyes. She had always cared about Quinn and wanted to have her in her life, at times perhaps seeming crazy for chasing around someone who hurt her to such an extent, but now it was evident. _'Quinn cares about me…' _Overwhelmed by the power of her emotions she did not bother to ask for permission as she snaked her arms around the ex-cheerleader's waist, snuggling her head against her shoulder. Noticing that momentarily Quinn stiffened beneath her before relaxing under her touch.

'_Oh god… she's touching me… Okay Breathe Quinn… Breathe…' _She internally commanded, letting out a ragged breath as her body shivered due to Rachel's heated breathing against her neck and ear. _'Damn… the things she does to me…' _

"Thank you Quinn." The diva whispered, her eyes falling closed as she grew comfortable.

Quinn chuckled under her breath, the laughter lacking humor as she stated sorrowfully. "But it doesn't change anything."

"No, I love Finn very much Quinn." She stated matter-of-factly, although the statement lacked any true determination due to the fact that she was starting to fall asleep. _'Just so comfy… mmm…'_

Letting out a sigh the blonde found herself smiling softly, truthfully she wanted Rachel to get everything she desired in life. _'Even if it is that oaf…' _"I know you do…" Pausing she took in a breath lifting one of her hands to run it through silky brown locks trying not to indulge in the way that perfect hair felt between her thin fingers. "I simply think that you deserve someone who truly loves you back." _'Someone like me…' _She inquired internally but did not say anything.

Hearing the soft mumbles of approval as her nails ran along the diva's scalp was near torture for the blonde; her body was reacting to all of the sounds escaping perfect plump lips. Yet her mind was conflicting with her body, telling her that she has no right to get between Rachel and Finn, not after everything that she had put the beautiful girl through over the years. _'Hell she deserves better than me…' _Glancing to the side she watched her closely, finding her adorable. _'But I would never hurt her if she was mine… not like he does.'_

"Mmmm… So comfy." Rachel mumbled against Quinn's shoulder snuggling their bodies even closer together. Her voice was heavy and sing-song-y.

The ex-cheerleader could not hold back her laughter as a bright smile covered her face. _'Adorable…' _"Maybe you should lie down?"

"Mmm maybe." The diva said laughing a little too loudly due to the alcohol, which only caused Quinn to laugh even more so, before being silenced as Rachel pushed her back onto the couch holding onto her body tightly as she snuggled against her. Her head buried in the crook of the blonde's neck, her body flush against the other girl, lips pressed softly against her collar, heated breathing rushing across her chest.

Quinn swallowed hard as she felt one of those perfect thighs threaten to press between her legs, coming all too close to pressing against her throbbing center. Suppressing a moan by biting down on her bottom lip she stared up at the ceiling trying to control her rapid heartbeat and remind herself that this was not something Rachel was consciously choosing to do, that it was clearly only because of the influence and her exhaustion. _'Heart attack… any minute now… my god… please do not move any closer I will die…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Please do leave a review positive or negative… :) I want to make a story people enjoy. Anyhow! Hope that y'all like this chapter!

Ps. Vote Faberry on the Eonline couples pole! :) (Let's support our ship!) Vote and I'll add lots of chapters. (Just kidding I'll add either way. Y'all rock!) Let's get our gals more scenes on Glee! :p

**Go to: Eonline dot com, then 'watch with Kristen' at the top of the page, couples poll, and vote Faberry lots of times! :)**

The next chapter is long and emotional! Promise!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Warmth

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Proposals

_Warmth._

This was the first thing that Quinn noticed upon waking up, the second being a pounding headache and sore throat, and then finally the pressure against her body. It took a lot of will to force heavy hazel eyes open, honestly she wanted to simply indulge in the sweet scent and softness pressed against her and drift back to sleep. Still, her curiosity appeared to get the best of her and she had to recall what had happened the night before, she had to know who was lying on top of her, the blonde had made drunken mistakes in the past and she could only pray this would not be another.

As her blurry eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room well enough that she could see, her heart nearly burst at what she saw. _'Rachel… Why is Rachel on top of me… Oh god... Well at least I can't be pregnant even if we—no we are clothed besides she is with Finn—' _Her thoughts halted as she remembered what had happened the night before, how angry she had gotten with the diva and then the heartfelt conversation that had followed where she had nearly given away her true feelings, and then of course the kiss. _'—Oh sweet Jesus… the kiss! We kissed! I am definitely going to hell… mmm she smells so good.'_

Against her best judgment she allowed her eyes to close, she just wanted to revel in this moment for as long as possible. Knowing that more than likely it would not be happening again in the near future. Absentmindedly her slender fingers started to trace patterns along Rachel's back through fabric; she decided then and there that holding the other woman could easily be the equivalent of Heaven on earth.

"Mmm…" The brunette groaned out due to the tickling fingers ghosting across her side. Her thigh nestling between Quinn's legs and pressing dangerously close to her center.

Luckily the perfect thigh did not quite connect with the ex-cheerleaders heated center, though the sound that had escaped Rachel's throat had been enough to arouse her. "My god." She growled out resisting the urge to dig her nails into the diva's back due to the near contact and the moaning. Silently Quinn prayed to herself that Rachel would remain silent and not move any closer because she was certain it would kill her.

Letting out a breath that she had not known she had been holding her entire body shook. This was torture. _'Maybe I should try and move out from underneath her…'_

"Mmmnnn." Rachel moaned out again moving in her sleep and mumbling something incoherent under her breath that sounded a lot like "mmmh Barbra slessstrand." Perhaps Quinn would have been able to comprehend what the young star had said if she had not finally made slight contact with the heat between her thighs. Rachel's leg merely grazed her panties and it was enough to make hazel eyes roll back and her body to shake as she let out a soft and husky groan suppressing the need to lift her hips and move against that perfect thigh. This time she did accidently dig her nails into the diva's back.

Pain shot through Rachel's back and large brown eyes snapped open. Confusion covered her face which quickly turned to fear as she realized she was in someone's arms and that she had no idea who they belonged too. Pulling back she caught hazel eyes of the woman whom which she could barely call a friend and her heart raced. _'Oh no, what happened, she is going to kill me! Oh gosh I drooled all over her! Get up now!' _"Oh my god I am so sorry Quinn!" She hastily jumped up not noticing that the blush on her own face was mirrored on the blonde's.

"Rachel—" Quinn started only to be cut off by a worried brunette, whose eyebrows were knit together and brown pools were full of worry.

"No, please do not be upset with me Quinn, I cannot recall last night and I am more than certain that if I were not under the influence of alcohol I would not have stepped over my boundaries. I mean we are hardly even friends and that most definitely does not permit me to not only lay on you but also drool all over your neck—"

"Drool?" The ex-cheerleader questioned, her voice deeper and huskier due to earlier arousal as well as the fact that they had just awoken. _'I don't know how she can ramble like that when she just woke up… ughh she did drool on me… but it was worth it.' _"It's cool Berry."

Rachel's ears perked at the usage of her old nickname, although it was not one of the more harsh ones it clearly depicted annoyance. "I truly do apologize."

"Please just stop talking, I have a headache and—" Pausing hazel eyes glanced up at the beautiful girl who now wore a hurt expression. It seemed that old habits die hard after all; it was very easy for Quinn to fall back into HBIC mode. "—I'm not mad at you Rachel, it was just a misunderstanding." If there was one thing that could pull her out of her foul mood and make her forget her hangover it was the large goofy grin that spread across Rachel's face at her words. That mixed with the way that her dark hair was uncontrolled and her makeup all over the place caused the ex-cheerleader to even let out a soft chuckle. _'Too cute…'_

"Very well Quinn, in that case would you care for something to drink while I make everyone breakfast?"

"Sure." She said before following the shorter girl into the kitchen allowing her eyes to trail over her form momentarily before catching herself. So many times she had done this over the years, always paying far too much attention to the girl.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Okay that's it Berry, you bribed me with food, if you could call it that, and I was fine with singing for ohh the last three hours but we picked our song, it's time for me and Britts to get out of here. I gots to get my sweet lady kisses on."

Rachel glanced toward the Latina a frustrated look on her features, she had given in and had fun the night before like all of her friends had wanted and now they were all complaining about headaches and hangovers as if it were her fault. All that she had wanted to do was work on the song and make it perfect so that they could beat the boys and yet everyone was ready to go home. "Santana I have to strongly disagree I do not think that we are yet properly prepared in order to win this competition and I must insist—"

"Oh no, no! I do not think so, you are not about to tell me what I can and cannot do manhands. I'm outa here." With that she pulled Brittany up with her who turned and gave a soft smile and a wave in the diva's direction before being happily pulled up the stairs and out the front door.

"I gotta agree Rachel, we got this." Mercedes said, Kurt and Tina agreeing as they all started toward the stairs.

"You guys I really—"

"We got this, don't worry so much." Mercedes said ignoring the worried look that she received as they started up the stairs. "See you in glee tomorrow so we can kick some ass!" She added which earned a small smile from Rachel although she was still extremely worried that their performance would suffer due to being the only one with any determination.

"I know that I don't have many parts but I could stay and practice with you." Quinn rasped out as she moved toward the shorter woman, hazel eyes glancing down into brown. Truthfully she had a huge headache as well as a hangover and her voice was suffering due to the alcohol she had consumed, but she was willing to do so if it would bring that beautiful smile back.

Rachel's smile widened considerably and her heart started to beat a little faster, this had been the second time in a day that the ex-cheerleader had been there for her and supported what she wanted to do. The only problem was that it was true, Quinn did not have many parts in the song and practicing would be uneventful. The last thing that she wanted to do would be annoy the beautiful girl now that she was being nice to her by singing to her. "I am very thankful for that offer Quinn but you are correct it would more than likely not be worthwhile without everyone else."

"Right." She responded with slight agitation in her tone as she glanced away licking over her bottom lip, feeling slightly rejected. _'She was more than willing to beg everyone else to stay and yet she doesn't want me around… not that I should be surprised…'_

"But I do very much appreciate the sentiment. It means a lot to me that you are willing to make time for me and my almost insane determination I have been told that it can be quite overbearing." She quickly tried to remedy the situation as she reached out placing a hand gently on the taller woman's arm hoping to get her to return to her previously happy state. Ignoring the way that her brown eyes glanced down to watch that tongue swipe across pink lips. _'What is wrong with me…? All I can think about is how amazing that kiss was… and—no! Gosh stop thinking about those lips it was all just a game!'_

Hazel eyes trailed along the hand on her forearm and she blushed softly as goose bumps covered her pale skin. _'Control yourself…' _"You mean Finn." She bit back angrily, jealousy seeping through her words. Luckily the brunette would only think she was jealous of her with Finn not the other way around.

"Well, yes, him on occasion. But I have been told about my overbearing determination by almost everyone that I have ever met including yourself." She stated pulling her hand away and biting down on her full bottom lip.

"Yeah, sorry." Quinn apologized softly, her voice almost too low and husky that the diva could not hear it, but she did and for whatever reason it caused her heart to skip a beat. As an awkward silence started to form the blonde felt the need to speak up, glancing around the trashed room she felt a little guilty and asked. "Would you like for me to stay and help clean up?" She had been taught manners after all, not to mention she wouldn't mind spending more time with Rachel.

Smiling even brighter she blushed slightly, trying to focus on hazel eyes instead of those perfect lips and how they had felt on her. Albeit she had been drunk. _'It must just be the alcohol distorting my memory…' _"Whilst I sincerely appreciate the offer I have a system when it comes to cleaning and I am more than certain I would not only be embarrassed but it would also go more slowly if you did help."

"Oh." Quinn mumbled softly feeling once again rejected, if she had been Finn she was sure she would have let him stay. "Well I guess I better get going then." Smiling softly she nodded toward the stairs never taking her eyes off of Rachel.

"Yes, that is probably for the best, but I will see you in glee tomorrow?" She questioned, wanting nothing more than to be alone so that she could look deeper into her thoughts. They were far too confusing to pick apart and consume with someone, particularly the main person in them, around. She needed to make a list.

"Of course, we have to kick some ass right?" Quinn asked teasingly, mocking what Mercedes had said as she raised an eyebrow at the woman of her affections.

"Oh I certainly do hope so!" Rachel responded ignoring the way that her body reacted hearing the blonde woman curse, that was not common.

With a final nod Quinn made her way toward the stairs, her hands clenched in fists as she urged herself not to turn around and spill her guts. Reveal all of her pent up feelings and needs and throw the diva against the wall and just kiss her. Her body shivered as she recalled the morning and how close Rachel's perfect thigh had been to her center.

"God help me." She silently prayed.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: We won the poll and I am absolutely proud of us all! :) Now onto bigger things! Writing fanfics and promoting for another duet on twitter. Terrified for the episode coming up by the way. #FABERRYDUET2012 we want it. GleeOnFox

Anyhow I hope that y'all like this chapter! Also adding to What Happens In New York and Where Is Your Heart tonight! If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

-Tracy Cook


	6. Proposals

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Proposals

"Okay girls it's your turn!" Will stated enthusiastically.

Rachel smiled brightly as she rushed toward the center of the choir room, as always she was beyond excited to sing. The boys had done a great job with their song but the young diva truly believed that despite their lack of practice they would be winning this competition. "Thank you Mr. Schue." She stated before turning quickly and facing the rest of the glee club, impatiently waiting for the other girls in her group to join her.

Quinn watched, smiling softly as she stood up from her seat and took her position in front of the club. She had stopped caring to hide the smiles that Rachel caused, it was impossible at this point. _'She is just too cute…'_

All of them were now in their places as Rachel introduced them and their song before the music started playing throughout the choir room. It was to be less of a dance number and more like a scene acted out, Rachel of course playing the main part.

"Close up camera one.

The hero sings in this scene.

The boy that gets the girl, gets to go home where they get married.

But stop the tape,

The sunset still looks fake to me,

The hero looks like he can't breathe,

The damsel just left everything."

"You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks,

And you're gonna burn the city down right now,

Whoa, Whoa!"

"Oh, close up camera two,

Cause the hero dies in the scene,

Your inspiration is, the loss of absolutely everything.

And flashback on the girl,

As we montage every memory,

And we bleed out in the bathroom sink,

And we fade out as the soundtrack sings."

"You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
>And you're gonna burn the city down right now<br>Whoa, Whoa."

"She said get your hands off of my star  
>It's not your part but all your fault<br>And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic  
>Get your hands off of my star<br>It's not your part but all your fault  
>And this jealous actress has a habit of making things sound way too tragic"<p>

"You're like a black cat with a black back pack full of fireworks  
>And you're gonna burn the city down right now<br>Whoa whoa-ahh

And this jealous actress has a habit  
>Whoa"<p>

After the song was completed all of them stood still and smiled brightly, awaiting the applause which they received from the other members of the club as well as Will who stood up and congratulated them all.

"Wow, good job you guys! Looks like this is going to be a difficult decision."

Hazel eyes glanced toward the beautiful girl who looked all too proud of herself and it caused her own smile to grow, she loved that Rachel was so proud of her singing abilities. This was something that she used to hate but over time she realized that the hatred was rooted in something completely different and she had grown to accept that the diva was extremely talented and she deserved to have her dreams come true.

Her smile fell completely, changing instantly to a scowl as she watched Finn approach Rachel, congratulating her and wrapping her in a hug. _'Look at that Oaf… he practically engulfs her entirely…' _Her heart sped up as jealousy threatened to consume her but she forced herself to hold it in, to not get angry at either of them.

Rolling her hazel eyes she physically forced herself to walk away from the scene and not strangle the tall man as he planted his lips against Rachel's in a sloppy kiss. The only pleasure that she received from the sighting was the fact that it was obvious that the star had enjoyed kissing her more; still she made her way out of the choir room rather quickly. _'I think I'm going to throw up.'_

Rachel on the other hand was beyond happy to be in her boyfriend's strong arms again, she had thought a lot about the kiss that she had shared with Quinn over the weekend. The memories even filling and haunting her dreams and she needed him to remind her of where her affections lay and who she loved more than anything in the world. "I missed you this weekend." She whispered.

"I missed you too babe." He responded with that doofy smile before pulling back a little. "I actually kinda wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe you could meet me back in here after school?"

"Of course I can do that Finn." She said with a bright smile, before tugging on his hand. "Walk me to class?"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Finn had just gotten done singing a song to Rachel in the choir room after school, he was nervous about what he was about to do and knew that if he sang to the young diva that it would better his chances of receiving a yes. Rachel always loved it when he sang to her. Finishing up the song he walked toward his girlfriend taking her hands in his own as he smiled down at her.

"That was wonderful Finn." She smiled brightly up at him.

"Thanks."

"Although I am not so certain about the song that you have chosen, it does not seem to compliment your voice as well as say—"

"—Rach can you just be quiet for a minute?" He interrupted her a bit insensitively, but it worked. She closed her mouth and looked up at him with large expectant brown eyes. Nodding her head she waited for him to continue. It seemed that he had something rather important consuming his mind and Rachel wanted to be there for the man that she loved.

"Lately I've realized that I don't really have much going for me, all I really have in my life that makes me happy and that I can look forward to is you. So, Rachel—" He interrupted himself in order to kneel down on one knee in front of her, pulling a box out of his letterman's jacket and opening it to display the beautiful girl a ring. Her brown eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the box, her heart racing as she nearly had a heart attack. "—I know it isn't much but I really wanted to get you a ring when I asked, will you marry me?"

She simply stared down at him as so many thoughts flashed through her mind. She wasn't supposed to get married, she had dreams, she had a future, and she had set a date to get married already and she was far from twenty-five years old. Also somewhere in the back of her mind were Quinn's words from the weekend about her deserving more and even in the way that he had proposed to her moments earlier she felt she had always dreamt it would be more when it happened, roses, a beautiful ring, and of course he wouldn't tell her to be quiet. Regardless, she loved Finn and didn't want to lose him, so honestly she had no idea what to do. "Finn… I love you." Rachel whispered softly.

"I love you too Rach." Finn said smiling up at her with hopeful brown eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Running her tongue along her lips Rachel glanced away from him. "Finn, I-I need to think about this before I can give you an answer. There is a lot to consider."

"Of course." He said with a sad tone of voice, despite how he was trying to understand why his girlfriend would need some time to think. "I'm not gonna rush you."

"Thank you Finn." Smiling softly she looks back to her boyfriend as he stands up and wraps her up in his large arms, her mind is on Quinn and the kiss and conversation that they shared as well as her future. Was she willing to risk her future for Finn? Did she love him that much? Before last weekend she was certain that she did, but now she was confused. She needed to talk to Quinn.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

After searching throughout the school for Quinn, she finally found her in one of the women's bathrooms. The beautiful blonde was applying lipstick to her perfect lips and full brown eyes could not help but watch as she walked into the bathroom, trying not to reminisce about how they felt against her own. She had tried to forget the kiss altogether but it seemed to keep returning to her thoughts. She had never felt so much passion in a kiss before. _'It was just a game… Quinn could never like you that way… or like you at all for that matter… plus you have Finn! He just proposed to you, now is not the time to be thinking about being intimate with his ex-girlfriend!'_

Placing the cap back on her lipstick the blonde started to fix her hair. Hazel eyes glancing toward Rachel through the mirror. She did not say anything though, waiting for the young star to approach her.

Gathering her confidence the brunette squared her shoulders and moved toward the woman whom which she now considered "kind of" a friend of hers, of course she would not mind being more if Quinn wanted more. Smiling softly she started the conversation she was dreading. "Quinn, I need to talk with you about something important."

Turning away from the mirror now the ex-cheerleader looked down at Rachel who was growing exceedingly nervous under her stare. "What is it Rachel?" Her husky voice did not carry any of the anger that it would have years prior.

Despite the kindness in the blonde's voice Rachel could not help but feel slightly intimidated by the words, years of torture and torment had caused her to be slightly frightened of Quinn even if she wanted to believe that they were past that. She wanted them to be friends. _'Maybe even more… wait? No! Gosh…' _"I need some honest and straightforward advice about something."

"I will be as honest as I can." Quinn responded, eyebrows furrowing as she bit down on her bottom lip. Wondering what the woman of her affections could need help with. She had an aching in her chest, knowing that it was probably going to be about Finn.

Glancing down at her fingers Rachel started to fidget uncomfortably as she tried to find the words, thinking over a few different ways to say what she wanted before finally deciding to simply be straightforward herself. "Finn asked me to marry him."

That did it, Quinn's heart shattered. "Wh-what did you say?" Hazel eyes started to water and the blonde forced herself not to let it affect her.

Chewing on her full bottom lip brown eyes glanced up into hazel, she noticed the hurt that flashed behind them and it perplexed her a little. _'Perhaps she still has feelings for Finn…? No she said that wasn't the case… then why does she look so broken…?' _Finding her voice she answered the question. "I told him that I needed to think about it. I love him but—" interrupting herself she let out a soft sigh before reaching out and taking Quinn's soft hand in her own, shocking both of them with the contact. "Should I marry him?" Her eyebrows knit together and large brown eyes searched hazel for answers.

The taller of the two tried to pull her hand away only to have it squeezed tighter by Rachel, causing the faintest of blushes to cover her cheeks. _'Pull yourself together Fabray, she isn't holding your hand because she likes you, she just asked if she should marry your ex-boyfriend…' _In a cold tone she responded. "You already know my feelings on your relationship with Finn."

"I know, but I love him Quinn—"

"—You will never be happy as long as you are with Finn Rachel!" She shouted a little louder than she had expected, immediately regretting it when she watched the beautiful girl jump. "I'm sorry, it's just, the Rachel that I knew the Rachel that I—" _'Fell in love with…' _Her mind finished, but she never completed the sentence aloud. "This isn't you Rachel, giving up your dreams for a guy. Especially a guy who doesn't even treat you right."

"He is trying to treat me better though Quinn." Rachel spoke softly, both could tell that she was trying to convince herself more than the blonde.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn I—"

"—Look Rachel, you wanted straightforward and honest and I am giving you straightforward and honest. Finn will only serve to hold you back from your dreams and honestly he isn't worth it. He isn't worth you giving everything up. He does not treat you right and he does not deserve someone as amazing as you." Her husky voice cracked due to the heaviness of what she was admitting aloud and she had to pull her hand away from Rachel's and focus on anything aside from the beautiful brunette as her hazel eyes threatened to spill over with tears. _'I could treat her right… If she would let me… but I don't deserve her either… she is more than me, more than Finn, more than everything in this town.'_

A soft blush covered Rachel's naturally tan skin as she looked away from Quinn trying to understand all that she was telling her. Finally she whispered a soft. "Thank you Quinn." Before nodding her head and turning to head out of the bathroom. Hazel eyes watching her as she leaves hoping that Rachel will make the correct decision and choose herself over the young man.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is leaving me lovin's y'all are amazing and you guys keep me writing! I have been neglecting a lot of my older fics so I am hoping to add more to them… some of all the different couples I love. But quite a few will be my Faberry fics. :) Hope that y'all enjoy. Just finished midterms and spring break is coming up so hopefully I will have time to write!

If y'all do enjoy this please leave some reviews because I love encouragement. :p

Ps. I apologize if the quality is not amazing… I have been up all night and it is nearly 11am so hopefully it isn't too bad. :)

-Tracy Cook


	7. What About The Kiss?

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 7

What About The Kiss?

Rachel was an emotional girl. She often wore her heart on her sleeve and so rarely could she hide emotions from her facial features. Currently, one emotion was so heavy it had been weighing down on her the entire night. She had gotten very little sleep as her mind raced with thoughts about what she had agreed too, what Quinn had told her, and even how much she had enjoyed the kiss between the blonde ex-cheerleader and herself. All of these things made her feel unbearably guilty.

Now she was at school and she was trying to avoid running into her boyfriend or the blonde. _'I guess he is now my fiancé… god what have I gotten myself into?' _

Large brown eyes glanced around the hallways as she tried to sneak toward her classroom without being spotted by anyone that she knew. For the first time in her entire life she had considered skipping school, but she did not wish to ruin her chances of getting into Nyada by ruining her perfect attendance record so close to graduation. As she walked she held her books tightly against her chest, fingers playing with the ring that was now located on her ring finger. It was a reminder of what she had agreed too. _'Why did I agree to it… why did he have to look so broken?'_

"Hey Rach!" A familiar voice shouted from behind the short brunette causing her to jump in shock and let out a slight squeak.

'_Of course… I couldn't just get to class without running into him or Quinn.' _Letting out a soft sigh she forced a large toothy smile onto her features, her stage smile, and she turned to face her fiancé. Looking up into his eyes and trying her best to feign happiness as she spoke. "Hello there Finn, how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing great babe." He smiled that dorky half smile before wrapping one of his large arms around her shoulders, joining her in walking toward her classroom. "I'm just so happy that you said yes."

Rachel did not say anything in response, the weight of his happiness and words barreling down on her. She had said yes, yes to marriage. Something she had said she would not do until after making it on Broadway, something that would undoubtedly get in the way of her dreams. But, she loved that he was happy, making him happy did make her happy. Still, it also gave her a queasy feeling and her stomach churned.

"Rach?" He wondered aloud, noticing that his fiancé had not said anything in response to his proclamation of happiness.

"Yeah?" She questioned, eyes snapping to him. Noticing the confused and slightly hurt look on his face she quickly remedied the situation. Flashing him a smile she stated. "I am very happy as well Finn. I cannot wait to spend my life with you." It was true; she did want him to always be in her life. _'So why do I feel so terrible?' _

"Good." He wore a smug look that nearly irritated the short starlet. "I was thinkin' maybe we should tell everyone in glee today. They would probably be as happy as us about this news, y'know?"

"What?" Rachel asked abruptly, her brown eyes widening considerably and her eyebrows knitting together in worry. "No, Finn I truly do not think that we should rush into telling everyone about us. It seems a bit too soon, all of this is happening very quickly." _'Not to mention Quinn will probably kill me… Why didn't I just listen to her…?'_

"Oh come on babe. It's not going too fast, we aren't gonna get married anytime soon I just want all of our friends to know that you are gonna be my wife." He smiled reassuringly and it caused her worry to drain away. The diva was still terrified about how the other members would react, particularly a certain blonde, but she supposed they would have to find out eventually.

"I suppose you are correct. I just do not wish to rush things." She stated with a forced smile.

She had a strange feeling inside of her, she could not quite decipher. Rachel didn't want Quinn to know that they were engaged, she didn't want to hurt her, and she didn't want her to think that she were off the market. _'What is wrong with me lately…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Rachel and Finn moved to the front of the choir room, interrupting Will's explanation of this week's assignment. "We have an announcement to make." The diva stated, her boyfriend standing beside her with a smile on his face.

Ignoring a few snide comments the brunette lifted her hand to show the other members the ring. As hazel eyes landed on the band her heart sank and Quinn felt her body begin to shake as her stomach lurched back and forth with both jealousy as well as anger. She knew what Rachel was about to say before she even said it and she had to literally bite down on the insides of her cheeks to keep herself from screaming at the other how stupid she was to give up her dreams for someone as pathetic as Finn Hudson. Clenching and unclenching her fists she awaited the inevitable.

"Finn and I are finally getting married!" She forced out, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she wanted to feel. Rachel wanted to be happy about marrying the young man, she loved him, she cared for him, and he was the first man to ever show her she was special. Yet, she wasn't excited.

Most of the Glee Club did not seem pleased by the announcement. Kurt, Mercedes, and Sam immediately shouting out no. Tina and Mike seemed to be the most accepting as they congratulated the two, more than likely this was because they knew what it was like to be in love.

Large brown eyes glanced across the room at the only person who had not responded as of yet, all the others had gotten up and either congratulated the couple or insulted them, but not a certain blonde ex-cheerleader. As Rachel's eyes met hazel she could see the anger in them as they peered into her, they were darker than usual. Moving away from the crowd she started toward Quinn telling Finn that she would be back in a moment.

She still couldn't move, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not even a day after telling the beautiful woman of her affections to wait and follow her dreams, to not get married, Rachel had decided it would be a good idea. _'What the Hell is wrong with her…?'_

"Hello Quinn, I know that you do not approve of this wedding but I would really like it if you would be my—"

"Be you're what Rachel?" She rasped out under her breath. "You're bridesmaid?" The slight nod that the brunette gave was an indicator this was exactly what she wanted and that sickened the other. How the hell could she be the bridesmaid of a woman whom which she held feelings for? The answer was obvious, she couldn't. "Rachel, I am not going to support this. You are too young to be committing to marriage. You have such a wonderful life ahead of you, how can you not see that?" Quinn questioned standing to her feet and looking down into large brown eyes. She could see the sorrow hiding behind them. It gave her hope.

"Quinn, I can have a wonderful life still, even if I am married to Finn."

The taller woman actually laughed at this. "Are you kidding me Rachel? He is marrying you for all of the wrong reasons, he doesn't even know what love is and quite frankly neither do you." She practically spat the end of her sentence, her body now on fire and shaking. She needed to vacate the room before she did something that she would regret. Honestly the last thing that Quinn wanted was to fall into old patterns.

Swallowing hard, Rachel bit down on her full bottom lip and forced any tears out of her eyes. She refused to cry, she refused to feel bad about marrying her boyfriend. "If that is how you feel than I am sorry Quinn. I would have loved to see you in that bridesmaid dress." She turned to walk away but was halted by a deep angry voice.

"Oh no you don't! You do not get to walk away from me Rachel!" Quinn huskily stated her voice nearly a shout. "Why the hell did you even come to me for advice? Just so that you could ignore it and treat me horribly when I am the only one who actually gives a damn about where you are going in life? When I am the only one who actually cares about you at all! Forget this, I am done with you!" Her naturally raspy voice cracked due to the strain on it, but in that moment she did not care. Quickly she made her way out of the choir room unable to hold back the tears that were now staining her pale cheeks.

It took a moment for Rachel to process the words that were just shouted at her, large brown eyes now full of tears as she looked around at the other members of Glee Club, including her boyfriend. All of them were wearing similar looks of shock. "I-I'll be right back." She stated before starting toward the door.

"Rach—" Finn started.

"—Just start practice without me. I have to talk with her." They all nodded and moved back to their seats, all of their eyes on her as the diva stormed out of the choir room.

Rachel was a mix of emotions, confusion being a very prominent one of these emotions. That along with worry, anger, sorrow, guilt, and many others. She could see Quinn down the hallway making her way rather hastily toward the front doors of the school building, she was probably planning to run away and ditch school and it was all her fault. Still, she did not see what the problem was, yes she had not listened to her suggestion but why did that bother the blonde so much?

"Quinn!" She shouted down the hallway in hopes to slow her down, the shout fell on deaf ears and Rachel picked her pace up. "Please slow down! We need to talk!"

"Just leave me alone Rachel!" Quinn responded, her voice deeper and more nasally then normal due to crying. She just wanted the starlet to leave her alone; she could not handle all of her feelings for the beautiful girl. Worst of all she could not help but blame herself for not having a chance with Rachel, she had been the one to hide her feelings by tormenting her for most of High School. Why should she forgive her? Why should she suddenly love her? Or listen to her for that matter?

"Please Quinn! I am so sorry! Just let me fix this!" She shouted out and for whatever reason these words caused the blonde to slow down, she was still moving quickly but not as fast as before. Rachel moved faster and caught up with the ex-cheerleader. "Quinn, I should have listened to you!" This did it, it got the other to stop. Now she was just standing there in the middle of the hallway, soft sobs escaping her lips as she tried not to cry.

"What do you mean you should have listened to me?" She husked out in a soft whisper, never turning to look at the other woman who was standing behind her now.

Rachel let out a breath as she tried to find the words she needed in order to explain what she had meant by her statement. " I do not know Quinn, I'm just so confused. I mean, you told me that I would not be happy as long as I was with Finn, but I care about him deeply and he does make me happy—" She paused as she witnessed the blonde flinch and clench her fists in undeniable anger. "—Still, I do not know that I am ready to be married to him. That is a rather intense commitment and—"

"—Then why did you tell him yes?" She interrupted her voice shaking and her heart racing, she was so upset. So angry. She just wanted to grab her friend and shake some sense into her, but all she did was stand still awaiting the answer.

Taking in a deep breath she tried to calm her nerves before letting it out in a rush, the air causing her bangs to fly up a little. "I suppose I said yes to his proposal out of guilt, and yes before you say anything I know that that is the wrong reason to get married Quinn, still I could not say no to him. He looked so upset after finding out about his father recently and not getting any scholarships I just want him to be happy. So when he called me last night and inquired about the proposal I could not help but do what would make him happy."

"You deserve to be happy too Rachel. This isn't only about him. It's hardly about him at all." She added with a soft growl of annoyance at the selfishness of Finn Hudson.

"It is about him. His happiness makes me happy Quinn whether you want to accept that or not. I love him."

"What about the kiss Rachel?" Quinn asked. No longer caring to censor anything. She was too angry, too fed up with constantly hearing about how much the diva loved Finn Hudson.

"What do you mean Quinn?" She whispered out.

"I mean if you are so in love with Finn Hudson and he makes you so happy, why did you enjoy kissing me as much as you did?" Her voice was low, almost too serious. It was terrifying and now the brunette just wanted to turn on her heels and bolt in the other direction, but she was too stubborn and strong-willed to run away from this. "Don't bother trying to deny it I could tell that you enjoyed it Rachel."

Swallowing, she tried to find her voice. Suddenly unable to speak which was a rare occurrence for one Rachel Barbra Berry. Finally she forced herself to respond. "Quinn, even if I had enjoyed it, which I am not saying that I did—"

"—you did."

"As I was saying, even if I had enjoyed the kiss it meant nothing. It was merely a party game."

Quinn actually laughed at this, shaking her head and placing her fingers to her throbbing forehead. "Seriously Rachel? You are going to hide behind the fact that it was a game, hide our connection behind that stupid little aspect?" Her body was now shaking and she was on the verge of losing all of her sanity, she was on the verge of lashing out despite herself.

Backing away a little Rachel moved closer to the lockers, crossing her arms over her chest and shrugging her shoulders. Attempting to feign nonchalance. "It was only a game." She reinforced her words.

That was it. Quinn's strong front and walls all broke down and she lashed out. Winding around angry hazel eyes met large terrified brown and she quickly moved to pin the other woman against the lockers, crashing her perfect pink lips to full red in a kiss. Forcing all of her feelings for the other woman over all of the years into the kiss, all of her love, devotion, lust, passion, everything into one kiss in order to prove that these feelings were not just a game to her. She loved Rachel Berry, it wasn't a game!

Rachel was caught off guard by the pressure against her lips, brown eyes wide in shock as she felt them moving against hers. Quinn's scent surrounding her, the softness and taste of her lips infecting her senses, causing her body to react as she let out a groan of excitement. This of course only surged on the blonde and caused her to become embarrassed as a blush painted its way along her naturally tan cheeks.

Despite knowing that this was not a game and that she was cheating on her boyfriend she did little to move away from the kissing and within a few moments actually joined the heated and passionate kiss. When Quinn felt that Rachel would not move away from the kiss she dropped her hands allowing them to rest against those perfect hips, pulling their bodies closer together. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs as her body made contact with the short diva, it was better than in every dream she had ever indulged in. Hearing the ex-cheerleader's deep throaty groan of pleasure and knowing she had caused it spurred Rachel on as she dug her hands into blonde locks and pulled her as close as possible. This kiss was even better than their last and she could no longer deny it, Quinn Fabray was the best kiss she had ever had.

"Mmm… god." She gasped out as she felt the blonde extend her tongue running it along her full and swollen bottom lip begging for entrance which she was promptly granted. Rachel's lips parted allowing that perfect sweet tongue to probe her mouth before starting an intense dance with her own talented tongue. Both were now moaning almost too loudly, forgetting where they were Rachel closed her eyes and ground her hips into the taller woman's hips hoping for some form of friction between the lower halves of their bodies. This caused Quinn to once again moan out loudly before tugging on the diva's full bottom lip with her teeth sucking on it.

Suddenly the bell rang and the trance was broken. The blonde realized what she was doing and so did the starlet. Rachel suddenly understood that this was cheating, that she was cheating. This was not something that she condoned and she could already feel the weight of guilt on her shoulders.

Both girls pulled out of the kiss, gasping for breath. Quinn's pale cheekbones were flush pink and it was actually something that Rachel found beautiful on her. Her own body was heated and undoubtedly a similar shade. Before she could say anything fear flashed across hazel eyes and the blonde quickly turned and ran out of the building leaving her leaning up against the lockers with swollen saliva coated lips, a racing heart, and a guilty conscience.

Raising her fingers to her buzzing lips she mumbled. "Quinn." Softly under her breath. Confused brown eyes watching as she ran.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is leaving me lovin's y'all are amazing and you guys keep me writing!

Please leave me reviews if you wish for me to continue quickly! :)

-Tracy Cook


	8. You Won't Get To See The Tears I Cry

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Authors Note: I apologize to anyone who does not like Kelly Clarkson, for I use her music very often. If anyone has any other suggestions music wise then I would gladly put those in my fic but Kelly is my idol. :p So, I use her music a lot! For people who do like it thank you guys and I am happy y'all enjoy my song choices! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 8

You Won't Get To See The Tears I Cry

Rachel knew that she had made a mistake based purely in irrationality, insecurity, and fear. She did this all too often and she always regretted doing so immediately afterward. Constantly she tried to remind herself to think before acting, but she never appeared to listen to that rational side of her brain. Instead she listened to the side clinging on for dear life to the most ridiculous of things. Her marriage to Finn Hudson.

Quinn kissing her in the hallway against the lockers was only one of the events that sparked this chaotic side of her. It terrified her with the reality that she may very well hold romantic feelings toward the blonde woman. The fact that Quinn was a woman was not what bothered her, it was the fact that she was engaged to be married to a man that she loved and that the woman who had opened her eyes to this realization had once been an enemy of hers. Now they had reached a stable friendship but she still could not see a stable relationship blossoming from it.

Shortly afterward Kurt had informed her that he had received his acceptance letter from NYADA and she still hadn't. Despite him telling her that she would get it any day now in the mail and her constant positive attitude about the subject it had worn her thinner than she appeared. She was fragile and she was about to break.

When Finn had approached her about pushing the wedding up she had at first declined, thinking that it was only because he had failed once again at receiving a football scholarship to yet another school. But, now that she herself had not received her acceptance letter and with the awkwardness between Quinn and herself in the hallway she did not feel secure in her life endeavors. She knew that he was in a way the only thing she had in her life for sure, no matter what outcome, she loved him and he loved her. So why not get married as soon as possible?

Even now, deep down, she knew that she was making a hasty mistake. _'Quinn is going to literally sneak into my house and murder me in my sleep when she hears about this… no she wouldn't do that… right?'_

Letting out a loud sigh she started toward the choir room. Finn wanted to announce and invite everyone to the wedding they had decided to rush into over the weekend. It would be scheduled for directly after Regionals. _'I truly wish Quinn would be my bridesmaid… she would look so gorgeous in that dress… and maybe I could help her try it on—No! Rachel stop thinking like this! Stop it! You love Finn not Quinn!' _At this point she didn't even believe herself.

She constantly was plagued with conflicting thoughts. '_I should marry Finn he is all that I have if I do not have my dreams, I should not marry Finn, Quinn would help me achieve my dreams. I like kissing Finn, but I loved kissing Quinn.' _It was all too confusing and now she was trapped in this wedding, there was no way that she could back out and break his heart. Regardless, Quinn had only kissed her not declared her undying love for her. More than likely she did not want an actual relationship with her, not after how she had treated her for so long. _'But we are friends now… so maybe…'_

Groaning out she tried to focus on what was important, school work, glee rehearsals, winning regionals, and not allowing all of the other issues to get in the way.

"Hey babe you ready to tell em the good news?" Finn came up behind her resting a heavy arm around her shoulders, a doofy half smile on his lips as he looked down at her.

'_So much for not letting those issues get in the way…' _"Of course I am."

"You sure? You've been a little strange since we agreed to push this wedding to after regionals, I know that it is fast but hey you know what I figure?"

Forcing a smile she glanced up at him, staring into his excited brown eyes. It felt as if she were suffocating for a moment as she realized that she should be as happy as he was and yet she wasn't. Why wasn't she? _'Quinn…' _Her mind tormented. "What is it that you figure?"

"Well, we love each other right?"

She laughed softly nodding her head at the absurd question. She could not deny that they did love each other. "Yes, that is correct. Very much so."

"Well then it shouldn't matter when we get married right? I mean whether it is tomorrow, a month from now, or twenty years from now, 'cause we are gonna be together forever. So really, when forever starts doesn't matter." He concluded with a grin, obviously proud with his deduction. Rachel even had to admit that the logic was there, it did make sense. If she planned to be with the young man for the rest of her life then why did it matter when it began? Why was she so uneasy and confused about it?

"Rach, you do want to be with me forever right?" He interrupted his girlfriend's train of thought; she seemed to be lost somewhere. Snapping out of it she quickly looked up at him and nodded her head abruptly.

"Of course I wish to spend the rest of my life with you Finn. I love you more than anything." She smiled brightly wrapping an arm around his waist as they made their way into the choir room. Upon seeing a certain blonde she found that she could no longer breathe. _'I want to spend forever with Finn right… What about what Quinn told me, do I deserve better…? Could she possibly be better? Do I want that? I don't know! Well you better figure it out Rachel you are running out of time!'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Once everyone was in the choir room the diva lead her boyfriend to the center of the room once more. It was definitely a deja vu moment for everyone in the room. Hadn't they just told them about the proposal not long ago?

Quinn watched the interaction and her heart started to race, she felt both anxious as well as excited. She was torn between the two emotions because she knew that they were going to announce one of two things. Either they were going to call off the engagement and Rachel was going to actually take her advice for once, or they were going to announce a date for the wedding. The second thought caused her stomach to twist and the feeling of illness that she usually got when she saw the two together to surface. _'Please dear God do not let it be the second… please? I cannot handle that…'_

"We have another announcement to make." Rachel stated as she stood front and center, honestly she was nervous. The last time that she had made an announcement had not gone well. Catching hazel eyes with her own she felt her chest tighten and she could no longer find her voice in order to finish her announcement.

Finn glanced down at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face before looking back toward their friends. "Rach and I just wanted to invite you guys to the wedding."

'_Yes, I am fairly certain that my heart is no longer beating…' _Rachel thought as the hazel eyed glare hardened and the blond visibly chewed on her cheeks. _'She hates me… This was not a good idea… not at all… Oh goodness I feel dizzy and faint… Why can't I simply say no to Finn… I love him but that does not mean that I am prepared to be married especially so soon…' _

"Finn I—" She started but was interrupted by him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders smiling down at her with that goofy grin.

"—The wedding will be after we win regionals and we want all of you guys to attend." Most of the kids agreed to going and being respectful even if they disagreed with the arrangement, most of them, but not the blonde Rachel noticed.

Quinn squinted her hazel eyes at the couple standing before them and she could not help but notice the way that the brunette faltered and it caught her attention, she wondered if it had to do with what was going on between the two of them, if it had to do with the kiss that they had shared in the hallway. Regardless, it did not seem to last long as the star quickly regained her composure forcing a smile onto her face and nodding along with her boyfriend.

"Yes, we would love it if all of you would attend." Rachel added sending a pointed look in Quinn's direction. The blonde rolled her hazel eyes to the side in frustration. _'She definitely regained her composure… The last thing that I want to do is watch Finn and Her get married…'_

Will gave the couple an uncertain look, before telling them to please take their seats in order to start Glee practice.

"Alright you guys just one more week—"

"—Mr. Schuester I would really like to perform a song I have been working on." Quinn interrupted the instructor, her husky voice low and monotone. Uncaring and angry. Her hands shaking and her body heated. She could not believe that after expressing her feelings to the diva in the hallway she had completely ignored them and rushed into her marriage with Finn. It was disgusting. _'I know that she felt something when I kissed her… how can she just ignore that? How can she choose him over me?'_

"Oh really Quinn? Show us what you've got." He said with a smile moving out of the center of the room in order to take a seat and watch the performance.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breath as she moved to the center of the room. Immediately catching large worried brown eyes. She could tell that Rachel was terrified about what her performance would entail. She could also tell that the beautiful brunette was sorry about the announcement, but it still did not change the way that her heart was breaking and anger was consuming her. As the music started she prepared to sing.

"Seems like just yesterday,

You were a part of me,

I used to stand so tall,

I used to be so strong.

Your arms around me tight,

Everything, it felt so right.

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong.

Now I can't breathe.

No, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hanging on!

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one.

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes!

I told you everything,

Opened up and let you in.

You made me feel alright,

For once in my life.

Now all that's left of me,

Is what I pretend to be.

So together, but so broken up inside.

'Cause I can't breathe, No, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hangin' on!

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one.

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes!"

Rachel could not tear her eyes away from the beautiful woman practically breaking down in front of her, in front of everyone. Quinn was not crying, but her eyes were glazed over with tears and her voice was so heavy with emotions that it crushed the diva. She understood that the song was directed at her. She understood that the blonde had thrown herself out there and kissed her, told her that she deserved better than Finn and put her own reputation and feelings on the line, only to be turned down. It hurt Rachel knowing that she had hurt Quinn to such an extent.

As her eyes began to water she told herself not to cry, it would be nearly impossible to explain that to Finn who was already staring at her confused throughout the entire performance. She searched inside herself for a solution but she could not find one. Either she talked with Quinn and gave her a chance whilst destroying the man that she had loved for the past three years, or she chose to marry Finn while Quinn watched from the sidelines with an aching heart.

It was a lose-lose situation. No one would come out of it without scars at the very least.

"Swallow me then spit me out!

For hating you, I blame myself!

Seeing you it kills me now,

No, I don't cry on the outside,

Anymore!

Anymore…

Here I am, once again,

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one.

Broken up, deep inside,

But you won't get to see the tears I cry,

Behind these hazel eyes!"

As a stray tear rolled down her pale cheek the blonde quickly batted it away, not wanting anyone to see her tears. They were the biggest sign of weakness. The words to the song were the truth, she did feel the safest when she was with Rachel, she had put herself on the line showing her how she felt only to be turned down and now she was broken. She hated herself for blaming the diva for this because it was not her fault for not reciprocating her feelings, if anything it was Quinn's fault for everything she had put her through while hiding her true feelings.

"That was amazing Quinn." Will stated applauding the young woman.

With a nod of her head she spoke up for the entire club to hear, although she was only speaking to Rachel. Hazel eyes lost in dark pools. "I know that I have made mistakes. I have made more mistakes than I can count over the duration of high school, but I want you all to know that I thank you for sticking with me through it all. For always reminding me that you were there for me, because I am no longer the person that I was before joining Glee club. I have changed and I want to be the best that I can be, because of you."

With that she flashed them all a sad smile and turned to leave the room. Leaving everyone to look around at each other confused.

Rachel just sat there completely still staring after the beautiful woman, her mind racing with thoughts. She knew that despite Quinn addressing the entire room she had been talking about her, to her. It made her reconsider all that she had believed was the reality of the situation, if what Quinn had said was true than it changed everything.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is leaving me lovin's y'all are amazing and you guys keep me writing!

Please leave me reviews, I love hearing from y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	9. I Understand

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 9

I Understand

Rachel had a lot of conflicting thoughts racing through her head at full speed, colliding with each other and leaving her utterly confused. She no longer understood her feelings, she no longer understood what she wanted, what was right what was wrong, who she was willing to hurt. The problem was that the starlet was not willing to hurt anyone. But she knew that she would have to.

Over the last few years she had taken the time to memorize Quinn's schedule, she knew what times she arrived at school, when she went to the bathroom to fix her makeup, and for the most part she memorized her schedule of classes each semester as well.

Currently the blonde was more than likely in the bathroom reapplying her makeup. Which Rachel took as a perfect opportunity to speak with her about the song and what it had meant. Also she had some wonderful news to deliver and for some reason she wanted Quinn to be the first to hear it, perhaps it was because she had been the first informed about the other woman getting accepted to Yale, that was how she was justifying it to herself at least.

Lifting her hands to the door she gently pushed it open peaking her head inside. As suspected Quinn was standing in front of the mirror, hazel eyes fixated on it intently as she stroked the eyeliner along her bottom eyelid. Taking a moment she watched the scene realizing just how breathtaking the other was.

Body tensing at Rachel's presence she tried her best to focus on reapplying her makeup. "What do you want Rachel?"

Startled she jumped a little at the question before quickly making her way into the room. Large brown eyes cast down at the paper in her hands as she bit down on her full bottom lip, obviously intimidated. "Um, I just wanted to come and tell you the good news."

Twisting on her heels hazel eyes connected with the paper in the brunette's small hands. _'I can't believe that I ever called her manhands… they are so small and cute… God stop thinking like this, she doesn't want you…' _

Lifting her eyes she peered through long lashes into deep hazel. Getting lost momentarily before finally muttering out under her breath. "I got my acceptance letter into NYADA."

Completely forgetting the awkward tension in the air, or the fact that she had just tore her chest open and displayed her heart in front of the entire glee club and Rachel, she smiled brightly laughing in excitement as she lunged forward wrapping the petite woman in a warm embrace. "I am so proud of you Rachel, so proud!" Her voice cracked due to the natural huskiness intensifying because of her excitement.

A bright blush rushed along naturally tan cheeks, and for just a moment she ignored the awkwardness of the situation and closed her eyes leaning into Quinn and accepting how safe she felt in her embrace. Raising her hands she placed them on the blonde's back pulling her body closer to her own, allowing her to flood all of her senses.

After a few moments of holding each other, Quinn pushed back her tears and pulled out of the intense yet awkward hug, taking a step back. _'Was that disappointment that I just saw flash across her face…? It couldn't be…' _

Neither knew what to say now and the silence was growing heavy and unbearable around them. The ex-cheerleader wanted to ask a question but she was terrified to ruin whatever was happening between the two of them. Still, the more she ignored it the more awkward the silence became and the more she wanted to just spit it out and get it over with. "Now that you got your acceptance letter, are you still marrying Finn?" She clenched her jaw as she stated his name.

"Is that what you think this is? Is that the reason that you truly believe that I am marrying Finn, because of insecurity in my future endeavors?"

"It is, isn't it?" Quinn asked, hazel eyes hardening and never glancing away from brown. She knew that she needed to control her anger, she did not want to hurt Rachel like she had in the past, but she was nearly one-hundred percent certain that was the reason that the short diva had rushed into her marriage.

"Quinn, that is preposterous!" The blonde raised an eyebrow and it caused her to rethink the accusation. _'Maybe it is not all that preposterous… I mean it definitely added to my incentive to rush into the proposal…' _"Alright, I admit that it is not completely an inaccurate assumption, for not receiving my letter of acceptance did play a minor part in me accepting pushing up the date of the wedding, but I will have you know that I agreed to the proposal with Finn because I am in love with him and he makes me happy."

These words once again shattered the fragile woman. Regardless, she pressed on, desperate to get to the truth. She wanted to know Rachel's true feelings, she needed to know them. "But you did feel something when I kissed you, correct?"

Rachel tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced back down at the letter, which she was now teasing with her index fingers. She wanted to run and hide, put on her mask of love for Finn Hudson and her award winning show-smile, but she knew that it was about time to open up a little before she hurt Quinn further. Taking in a deep breath she admitted. "You are correct Quinn, I did feel something." Pausing she blushed brightly. "Something rather intense, actually, when you kissed me on both occasions."

A smug smirk stretched across pink lips and she moved closer to the shorter girl, looking down at her with hope filled eyes. "Then can't you just call off the wedding and give us a chance to explore whatever this is between us?"

"Quinn—"

"—Rachel, please?" She questioned desperately placing a gentle hand on Rachel's arm. Hazel eyes practically pleading with the young star for a chance at proving herself, for a chance at winning over her heart. She did not know if she would be capable of doing so but she knew that she wanted that chance.

Brown eyes connected with hazel in an intense stare. "Quinn, the intimate moments that we shared were wonderful." She breathed out honestly, her heart racing and her body heating up at how close they were standing to each other. Glancing down at pink lips her blush intensified, and when she looked up she noticed that hazel eyes had darkened considerably due to lust. Honestly, Rachel wanted to lunge forward and press her lips against Quinn's but that was all that it was.

"I'm not seeing the problem." The blonde stated trailing her fingers along Rachel's arm enjoying the way that her body shook at the contact. _'I love that I do that to her…'_

Swallowing hard she closed her eyes tight, eyebrows knit together as she tried to concentrate on what she needed to tell the taller woman and not on the way that her body wanted to give in to her touches. "This intense feeling is not love Quinn, I am in love with Finn."

"Does he make you feel this way?" She asked trailing her nails along her collarbone.

Letting out a soft moan of pleasure she quickly regained her wit and pulled back, catching her breath. "No, he never makes me feel this way physically, but that is all that this is Quinn. This is mere lust. What Finn and I share is love, he is the love of my life and he is the man whom which I plan to spend the rest of my days on earth with. I will be marrying him."

"Rachel—"

"—No, Quinn! What is this even?" Her brown eyes were wide and tears were forming behind them. "You spent so many years verbally assaulting me and now I am to believe that you want to form a relationship with me? I should simply drop the man who has spent the last three years of my life truly caring about me and give you a chance?"

"He doesn't care about you. He could never care about you like I do." She growled out, growing more and more agitated with the situation despite knowing that it was her fault that Rachel was so guarded with her.

"You have made strides in redeeming past behavior over this last year Quinn and it has meant the world and more to me but quite honestly—" Pausing she glanced away crossing her arms over her chest. "—I don't really know what this is."

Quinn was well aware that the ball was now in her court, that she needed to open up and be completely honest with Rachel. Tell her that the reasoning behind her tormenting her was because she was terrified of the overwhelming feelings that she had for her. Tell her that she had always loved Rachel, that no matter what men she dated it had always been her. Yet as her eyes filled with tears and her body shook all that she could manage to choke out was. "I could love you Rachel."

"That is a beautiful sentiment Quinn, but I will be leaving soon and he already does love me. He already wants to go with me and be with me forever."

Swallowing her pride and once again running from her feelings she ignored the pain and forced a smile onto her lips. "I understand. I want you to be happy Rachel and if you are happy with Finn than I will just have to accept and respect your decision."

Secretly, deep down, Rachel had wanted Quinn to fight for her. Smiling she asked her. "So, you will be my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is leaving me lovin's y'all are amazing and you guys keep me writing! By the way for those who were worried the accident will not be happening in this fic. :) So no worries there.

Please leave me reviews, I love hearing from y'all!

-Tracy Cook


	10. The Ceremony Was Not Proper

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 10

The Ceremony Was Not Proper

Despite being rushed, the wedding was beautiful.

But of course it was beautiful, this was Rachel Berry's wedding, and Quinn knew that she would never do something without putting her all into it. This was part of her personality that tended to annoy her, and endear her. Currently, she was torn between the two emotions. On one hand, she was extremely annoyed with the situation and how much effort that Rachel was putting into her wedding with Finn, and on the other hand watching her run around before the ceremony attempting to prepare the wedding to perfection, was endearing.

Rachel had even insisted upon singing at her own wedding. It was adorable and the blonde hated it. She knew that she was not ready to be married, but Quinn would easily choose to marry Rachel today if it meant that they could be together. She knew that she loved the beautiful brunette. _'Why couldn't I just tell her that earlier… it may have changed this…' _

Quinn hated herself for once again running and hiding from her feelings. Those three simple words could have changed everything. But, she had been too scared to utter them.

So, instead she found herself dressed up in one of the bridesmaid's dresses, standing at the altar, waiting for Rachel's fathers to walk her down the aisle. Her heart was racing and she felt sick to her stomach as she watched the doors at the back of the large room. Waiting to watch her dreams be crushed right before her eyes.

Quinn knew that she still had one more chance during the ceremony where she could interrupt and speak her true feelings, but if she could not even tell Rachel in private about her feelings, then how was she supposed to announce them to the world. In front of the entire Glee Club, although she supposed she already had done that, but it was also their parents. The entire town would know within a matter of minutes, and she did not think that she had the strength to do that. To out herself publically. It was a terrifying thought, but as Rachel started down the aisle in her beautiful gown she realized that there was a great possibility that she was desperate enough to do something stupid.

Hazel eyes focused on the ceremony taking place and watched as the wedding moved forward. She could not hear anything that the minister was saying, she was simply staring at Rachel and internally willing her to hear her thoughts and call off the wedding. As of yet, it was not working.

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she watched Finn take one of those small perfect hands into his own, holding it close to his chest and smiling down at her. She could feel the jealousy consuming her and she clenched her jaw, as her muscles tensed uncomfortably throughout her body. She hated Finn Hudson, she hated that he got to marry Rachel. There was no way that he appreciated or loved her enough to spend the rest of his life with her.

Watching the couple, she noticed that they were speaking, but she did not hear a thing. Instead she paid close attention to the way that Rachel's face contorted with each word, the way that her full lips parted when she repeated something that the minister said, and the way that hesitation crossed her face. At one point during the ceremony she even turned to look directly at the blonde, as if asking her for her acceptance or perhaps even asking her to interrupt them. _'But why would she WANT me to interrupt her wedding…?'_

She found herself so lost in these thoughts and wondering what the look that Rachel had sent her way could have possibly meant, that she had not even noticed how close it was getting to her chance to stop the wedding.

Quinn's ears perked up as she heard those words that she had been waiting for and dreading. Her stomach lurched back and forth and she felt light-headed. _'I think I'm going to pass out…This cannot be happening, I have got to stop this…'_

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Her heart was hammering away loudly in her ears. This would be her last chance to do something. With a glance around the room she looked at the faces of all the people who knew her, she did not know if she would be capable of telling Rachel in front of them. She was a coward, she always had been. So, was the thought of losing the diva forever really enough to give her courage? She had no idea; she figured she would find out soon enough.

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

The thudding got louder in her ears and it was so strong that she could feel her heartbeat in her fingertips as she awaited the next line. Now was her chance.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together—let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

For just a moment Quinn did not say anything, sending a prayer up to God that someone else would interrupt the wedding or perhaps a natural disaster would occur, but when nothing happened she felt that feeling of being trapped and rushed to make a decision, and without putting much thought into it, she stepped closer to Rachel. "Don't do it." She muttered.

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise and she blinked a few times, looking up at Finn who was staring over her shoulder. Everyone in the church was staring in that direction and she knew who they were staring at; she would recognize that voice anywhere. "Quinn…" She whispered under her breath, tears threatening to come to her eyes as she was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Rachel, I just—" She started but her voice trailed off as she realized she didn't know what to say. She could feel eyes on her from every direction. Her eyes were focused on Rachel though, who was still holding onto Finn's hand and had not turned to look at her.

Rachel did not know what to do. She could not stop the ceremony and hurt Finn, but Quinn had just made a huge step in proclaiming her love for her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…" Quinn whispered out, tears falling from her hazel eyes as she realized that she had made the wrong choice, Rachel had not even acknowledged her interruption and everyone else was staring at her with judgmental eyes. "I know that you told me you love Finn, but I just can't help the way that I feel…" She felt her heart break and her soft voice shook as she uttered the final words. "I just couldn't hide how I feel anymore."

"How you feel?" Rachel asked.

"I love you."

The short brunette turned to look at the other woman with confused brown eyes, mouth agape. She had never expected Quinn to admit that she loved her, not in private let alone in front of everyone that they knew. Now she was even more conflicted. She did care about Quinn, but she did not know if she loved her, she didn't know if it was just lust. This was not fair to her, to make her choose in front of everyone, but she was slightly flattered with the dramatics of the situation.

'_It is sort of romantic…' _She thought before refocusing on the matter at hand. "Quinn, I-I just—"

Quinn stared deep into those beautiful eyes and she knew what the other woman was going to say, she was going to let her down in a polite way. Tell her that her love was flattering, that she was the prettiest girl she had ever met, that she would have said yes if the setting were different, if the timing were different, that she had Finn now. None of these were things that she wished to hear, especially with an audience, so she did the one thing she was best at.

"You know what, Rachel? It's fine. Just marry him, but, I guarantee that I could make you happier than he can. He can't appreciate you like I can. He doesn't love to listen to you, he doesn't push you to be the best you can be, and he will never love you like I do."

With that, she ran.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading. :)

You're reviews mean the world to me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for the delay.


	11. I Do

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 11

I Do

Rachel did not know what to do. She was paralyzed by fear, embarrassment, and confusion. Had that really just happened? Had Quinn just announced her love for her in front of everyone that they knew? _'Oh god…' _As she glanced around the room it was clear that she was not the only one who was stunned by the admittance. Santana and Brittany both ran after their friend, and everyone else was talking loudly amongst themselves. Some angry, some surprised, some bored and impatiently waiting to leave.

A minute passed by that felt like years and she realized that she had not been breathing, her chest was clenching painfully around her heart, and she almost feared she would pass out. This was all too much. It wasn't fair. In one minute she knew what she wanted, she knew what she needed to want at the very least, now she knew nothing.

She could feel eyes on her from every angle, prying eyes. Questioning what she had done, what she was going to do, if she were going to commence with the wedding or run after Quinn. Rachel wished that she had the answers. She did not want to hurt Finn, she loved him, but she did not wish to hurt Quinn either. They were the two most important people in her life and it was inevitable, she would lose one of them today. It made her nauseous.

Taking a moment she tried to think the situation over rationally, make a list in her mind, find the right path, but she was drawing a blank. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Rachel just kept returning to the kiss that they had shared during the game. How amazing it had felt, how her body had reacted to Quinn's lips and touch, how badly she had wanted her.

Finn reached out placing a hand on the short brunette's shoulder, drawing her attention to him. Quickly she turned and looked up at her boyfriend. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked as confused as she felt. "Rach, are we gonna finish? Everyone's kinda waiting."

Rachel nodded her head, although her mind was lost on the blonde who had just paraded out of the building. Moving back to her position in front of her fiancé she looked up at him and forced a smile onto her full lips as he smiled down at her. She wasn't happy though, she was not confident in her decision anymore.

"Finn…" She whispered out. Maybe if she could just put off the wedding long enough to give Quinn a chance and see that this was what she wanted, then it would all be alright, but he wasn't going to go for that.

"Shh babe, there getting to the best part. Don't worry, we'll be married soon then you can deal with Quinn and her drama."

The people watching the display quieted down and started to pay attention to the wedding once more, but Rachel's thoughts were on Quinn. Her mind continued to relay what had happened at the party, in the hallway, and now, and she could not help but think about the beautiful blonde crying alone. She didn't want to be the cause of her tears. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she tried to focus her large brown eyes on her fiancé's, trying to internally remind herself of all the reasons that she loved him, but she could not think of a single reason.

The time that she was dreading came and she was asked to say those words. Those words that would tie her to Finn till death did them part, and she choked. Rachel had always feared that she would choke; of course she had always thought it would be during an audition or on Broadway, but this was just as embarrassing. She couldn't say those two simple words. She could not tell Finn that she did want to marry him, and he was looking at her with hurt brown eyes.

"Finn…I…" Her voice trailed off.

"The answer is I do, Rach." He told her, his voice dangerously low and shaking. He was not the most intelligent man, but he could tell something was going on between Rachel and Quinn, obviously, and that Rachel doubted their marriage. "I know you care about Quinn and your worried, but she'll be there, after."

"I know that Finn, it's not that. I just… I…" She could not say the words. As hurt covered his face, she felt terrible, she didn't want to break his heart in front of everyone. This wasn't right to him, he hadn't done anything wrong. She just felt differently about Quinn than she did about Finn, there was a connection that was missing between him and her, and she wanted to explore it.

Taking in a deep breath she knit her brows together and closed her eyes, not capable of looking into his when she said the following sentence. "I apologize Finn, I do love you. You mean the world to me, it's just, I'm confused and I am not ready for this. I'm sorry, but I need to go after her."

"Dude, seriously? You can't just walk out now; it's pretty much over anyway. Just say I do and then you can go find her. It's not that hard." His voice grew louder and he was practically shouting at the starlet now, raising his hands into the air and waving them. It made no sense to him, why would she chase after a friend that used to treat her like shit instead of get married to him?

"I am aware that it is almost over, but I need to speak with her first." Rachel whispered out in a hushed tone of voice as she turned away from him.

"Rach, wait—" Finn reached out to her, but she shrugged his hand away.

Tears filled her large brown eyes and she pushed them away as she started to run, down the aisle and out the front doors. Honestly, she was lost. She didn't know who she wanted to be with, she didn't know what to do, but she knew that she was not prepared or ready to commit herself to someone for life. Not when she was so confused about her own feelings. It broke her, knowing that she had hurt two people she loved, but she would make things right. First, she needed to find Quinn.

The guests watched as she ran out of the chapel, their eyes a mixture of emotions.

O

Rachel had no idea where to look for Quinn. She doubted that she would go back to her house, not after her mother had found out, in fact she probably would never return home. So where would she have headed? She checked for her in all of the popular hangouts in Lima, but she had not found her at any of them, so she decided to head to the one place that they always seemed to meet. In a way the bathroom was theirs.

It was the same place that Rachel always went to clean up the slushies, and the same place that Quinn went to cry. But it was also the same place that they always subconsciously met each other, and perhaps part of the brunette hoped that she was waiting for her.

Rachel looked down at herself and realized that her beautiful dress was stained; she had run around the city, searching for over an hour now. This was her last resort and she highly doubted that Quinn would be in the bathroom, she didn't even know if it would be unlocked.

She felt so guilty about running out on Finn; she still didn't know why she had done it. Aside from the chance with Quinn, there was no reason to do so. She loved him, he loved her, and that should have been enough for her. Perhaps deep down she had said yes to his proposal for the reasons that the blonde had said, just because she needed a backup plan for her world that was crashing down. Did she even love Finn anymore? Sometimes it felt like she never really loved him, that she was merely infatuated by the thought of someone so popular being attracted to her.

But sometimes it felt like love.

Making her way into the bathroom Rachel was slightly surprised to see that Quinn was sitting in the corner with her head in her arms, sobbing loudly.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Quinn's voice echoed through the bathroom as she glanced up at her through tear-filled hazel eyes, her makeup running down her face. She looked destroyed and Rachel knew it was her fault.

Brown eyes widened at the sight and she rushed across the bathroom, lifting her dress, heels clacking against the ground, before sitting down beside the beautiful woman. Neither of them said anything, they just stared into each other's eyes. Finally Rachel spoke. "Hello." She breathed out, her voice so soft that it was barely audible. A smile graced her lips that made her feel guilty, but just looking into Quinn's eyes, just being this close to her, made her smile.

"Hello." She said in response, a small smile gracing her pink lips as she sniffled a little. Again a silence filled the room as they both contemplated what they should say; it was easier to just say nothing. But, Quinn needed to know. "Did you go through with the wedding?"

Rachel chewed on her cheeks momentarily whilst Quinn waited impatiently for the inevitable answer. Letting out a groan she buried her head back in her arms. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I did not finalize the ceremony Quinn, I walked out before saying I do."

The blonde's head snapped up at this and her hazel eyes widened as she stared at the diva, looking over her face, confused. "Wait, what did you just say?" She nearly laughed as she realized that Rachel had not married Finn, that she possibly had turned him down in order to chase after her.

"I said that I did not marry Finn."

"But—but why Rachel, you said—"

"—I know what I said."

Quinn paused, chewing on her bottom lip and searching large brown eyes for answers. "What does this mean Rachel?"

"Honestly, I do not know Quinn. I suppose it means that I felt something with you that I never felt with Finn, and I want to believe that you love me, however implausible that seems to me, I want to give this, whatever this is, a chance."

"I do." Quinn whispered out softly, looking down.

"I do not understand—"

"—I do love you."

"Oh."

This silenced the brunette who now appeared to be deep in thought, contemplating the chain of events leading up to where they were. "Quinn?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I do love Finn. I may not have the same connection with him, but I do harbor feelings for him, and I cannot guarantee that this will end positively for us. But, this, with you and I, I have never felt anything like it." She admitted, a blush tainting her cheeks and a bashful smile forming on her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me, when you stopped the wedding, I felt a strange sort of happiness. I never wanted you to stop kissing me, and I think—" She paused, reaching out to move a stray strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. "—I think that you were correct. That I did accept the proposal for the wrong reasons, and deep down I secretly wanted you to stop the wedding."

Hazel eyes glanced back up at her and Rachel got lost in them. She felt like she were drowning, but she did not wish to be saved. "Quinn, please say something, I am rather embarrassed…" Her blush deepened as Quinn still did not say anything in response to her admittance.

Moving forward, she pulled Rachel closer to her by the back of her neck, probably serving to mess up her hair even further, but neither cared. Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel's in a heated and passionate kiss, moaning out into the softness of them, indulging in the taste of them.

Perhaps this could be love?

O

Authors Note:

The drama is not over, but the story is getting closer to being over. Still I love your encouragement and I will have the next chapter up very soon if I get some lovin's. :) Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	12. It's Complicated

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 12

It's Complicated

The kiss had only led to further complicate the situation. Rachel had told Quinn that she did not know what the kiss meant, and that she needed time to figure out what it was that she wanted. She still felt that she should love Finn, but often she wondered if she did actually love him or if she just felt that she was supposed to be in love with him.

Her words had frightened Quinn, but she quickly informed her that she did want to try with her; she just needed to figure out what was going on between Finn and herself. The blonde had nodded her head and told her that she would wait as long as it took.

"What's the point of talkin' Rach, it's pretty obvious you don't want me."

"I never said that I didn't want you, Finn." Rachel said with sadness in her large brown eyes as she approached him. She was trying to explain the situation to him, and he did not understand. Not that she expected him to, she didn't even understand.

"You pretty much did. If you wanted me then you would wanna marry me, and ya don't."

"I just—I just feel that we may have rushed into this marriage Finn. I was insecure about not immediately getting accepted into NYADA, and at the time I felt that this was the only option that I had, and so I accepted, but I was never prepared for marriage." She admitted in a soft tone of voice as she reached out and caught his hand in her own, tugging on it and begging him to look into her eyes. When he met her eyes with his own she smiled up at him.

Rachel Berry loved Finn Hudson, she always would, but it was not the same as what she felt toward Quinn. Still, she never wanted to see him looking so hurt. She never wanted to be the cause of his pain.

"It was your only option?" He asked, his squinty brown eyes filling with tears as his body shook with anger. He could not believe what he was hearing. Rachel had said yes to marry him, only because she did not get accepted into NYADA?

"I did not mean it that way, Finn. I loved you and I—"

"—you loved me?" Finn asked, noticing that she had used the past-tense.

Rachel's lips parted and she lost her voice as she stared up into his tear-filled eyes. She hated seeing him so broken. Honestly, she had not even noticed that she used the past-tense until after the word "loved" had fallen from her lips. It came naturally and that is what worried her the most. That she already knew what she wanted and she was hiding behind the love that she had once felt toward Finn.

She no longer loved him. She was in love with Quinn Fabray.

Tears filled her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks as she tightened her grip on his hand. She did not know what to say. How did you tell someone that somewhere along the way you stopped thinking about them, you stopped missing them, you stopped loving them? How was she supposed to explain to him that she had feelings for Quinn, the girl who had just ruined their wedding?

How do you break someone's heart?

"Finn, I didn't mean it that way. I love you; you know that I love you." Her chest tightened as she said these words.

"Y'know what Rachel? I don't think that I believe you anymore." Finn said, his voice shaking as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"You don't believe that I love you?" Rachel asked, biting down on her bottom lip and staring down at her hand that had been in his moments prior. She felt a pang of pain in her heart as she watched him slipping out of her life. She may not be in love with him, but she did still love him. "Why?"

"If you loved me you woulda married me."

"If I would have married you it would have only been because I felt that I had to, is that what you would have wanted me to do, Finn? Is that how I could have shown that I love you?"

He threw up his hands in frustration and started to pace in front of Rachel, running his hands through his hair as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't know Rachel! God, you could have told me that you didn't know if ya wanted ta get married! You could have stayed with me in the chapel; you didn't have to run after her!"

"Quinn is my closest friend, Finn. I had to help her…" Rachel whispered, as tears continued to stream down her face and her body shook. She felt terrible. He was right. She was supposed to be marrying Finn and she had put Quinn above him, the blonde had been more important to her, she was a horrible person.

"I don't get why you care so much about her, she has always been a complete bitch to you."

"That is not true." Rachel declined his accusation, but she knew that it was partially true. Quinn had not been her best friend over the last few years. She had hurt her on multiple occasions.

Finn laughed. "Yeah it is! Dude, she is like the meanest person I know and she treats you the worst. I don't get why you give her so many chances, let alone why you'd run outta our wedding just 'cause she told you she loved you. How the hell can someone who treats you like that love you? Don't you see that she's just lying? She probably just wants me back or something."

She glared up at him and clenched her jaw. The thought of Quinn only stopping her wedding in order to get Finn back was ridiculous. If she had wanted him back, she would have professed her love to him.

"The relationship that Quinn and I share is complicated, but she does care about me Finn and I will not allow you to attempt to convince me otherwise."

"Do you wanna be with her?" He asked, suddenly. Moving closer to the short diva and staring down into her large brown eyes. "Like, let's say that she isn't a lying bitch and she loves you, do you love her back?"

Rachel's heart raced as he asked the question, she could not find her voice all of a sudden. She had not expected him to ask her that and truthfully she did not know the answer to the question. She loved Quinn certainly, but was she in love with her? Did she want to be with her? She did not know, not yet. "I am not certain how I feel about Quinn."

"What does that even mean? You just said that you love me!" He shouted out angrily as tears continued to fall.

"I do love you!" She insisted.

"Then why the hell are you confused!? What did you guys do that made you second guess us?"

Rachel took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush that caused her bangs to fly up. She knew that she needed to be honest with him, but she did not feel the need to further hurt him. Still, she did not want to lie. "We were playing spin the bottle at the party at my house, and we shared a rather intimate kiss that night. Ever since then I have been uncertain about how I truly feel."

He squinted his eyes at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, you texted me like that whole night. Why did you never tell me that you kissed her Rachel?"

"Because, I enjoyed it more than I should have." She admitted, already regretting the words as she watched his face fall. He looked empty and she hated herself for causing him so much pain.

"More than you enjoy kissing me?" Finn asked. His voice was surprisingly soft and not as angry as it had been before. He sounded as if he finally understood everything and he had lost all of his hope. Perhaps that was exactly what was happening, Rachel wasn't sure.

"Yes." Her voice was soft.

Finn swallowed hard and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he glanced away from her apologetic eyes. He did not want to hear her apologies, because he did not believe that she was sorry. He forced his tears away, not wanting to show any more vulnerability in front of Rachel, he was too proud to cry over her. Even if his heart was breaking and he felt completely worthless. How could his girlfriend not enjoy kissing him?

"Finn." Rachel whispered out under her breath, moving closer to him once more. Finn took a step away from her and it caused tears to resurface in her eyes. He hated her, and she did not blame him. "Finn, I do not blame you for hating me. I should have told you what happened between Quinn and I, and I should have told you about my true feelings, but I only kept them secret because I did not wish to cause you pain."

"Yeah… I get it." He shrugged his shoulders. "What I don't get is how one kiss could be more important to you than our entire relationship."

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and thought over what he had said. "It was not the kiss necessarily."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, I was extremely intoxicated that evening and I do not even fully recall the kiss that we shared…" She paused as she remembered that they had shared another kiss, but she did not feel inclined to tell him that. "What I do remember though is how it made me feel, how Quinn made me feel. I feel safe when I am close to her, I feel important, loved, and she always pushes me to follow my dreams. She believes in me."

"And I don't?"

"It isn't that—I just, I don't know. Quinn makes me feel special, Finn. That is all that I have ever wanted…"

"Good. You deserve to feel special Rachel… I just wish that it was 'cause of me." He stated in a weak and powerless voice as he looked to the door.

"Finn I—"

"—I kinda just wanna be left alone. I get that you are sorry Rach, I get that you love me but you are in love with Quinn, it's cool. But I really don't wanna like cry in front of you, not again, so just leave me alone for a while."

Rachel nodded her head sadly and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, hugging him. He did not move to hug her back and she did not expect him too, but she wanted him to know that she still cared about him. With that, she flashed him a small pain-filled smile and turned to walk out of the room.

G

Authors Note: The next chapter will have Quinn talking to Santana and Brittany and of course some Faberry interaction. :) I hope that y'all like this chapter and I will update soon! Please leave me reviews if you want me to update fast!

Thank you all for reading! Love you guys! :)

-Tracy Cook


	13. Wasted Too Much Time

Behind These Hazel Eyes

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 13

Wasted Too Much Time

"So, where the hell did you run off to anyway? We searched all over the place for you and we couldn't find you anywhere, so we finally just gave up and got back to the sweet lady lovin that had been interrupted by Britts insisting that we go to Berry's wedding and support her."

"She's our friend San, plus I thought you'd look super-hot in your bridesmaid dress."

Santana flashed a smile at her girlfriend and shrugged her shoulders signaling that she did not really mind being forced to go to Rachel's wedding. Although she absolutely hated to admit it, and probably never would, she had started to look at the little Broadway diva as a friend of hers. Well, sort of. She still couldn't stand her most of the time. "Whatevs." She looked back to Quinn. "So, where did you go?"

"I went to the school."

"Yeah, I never woulda thought to find ya there." She stated pointedly, taking a bite of her breadstick.

"It's alright. Rachel knew to find me there." Quinn said in a soft tone of voice. It sounded distant, like she was lost in her thoughts as she stared down at her food and stabbed at it with her fork. She was uninterested in talking to her best friends at the moment. Not because she did not love talking to them, she did, but because she needed to be talking to Rachel. They had so much that needed to be solved and she hated being patient and waiting to do things on the other woman's terms. She had too much that she needed to say and do to make up for the years.

Santana and Brittany exchanged a look, both knowing what the other was thinking, before looking back across the table at Quinn.

"Okay, so if Berry knew where to find you and she did, what are you doin' here with us?"

"She wanted some time to think." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And that's really sweet of you or whatever Q, really I commend you, but seriously? You finally have that crazy diva dwarf where you want her and you are what? Gonna give her some space to decide she wants Finn? Uh-huh, not on my watch. Look, I get it. You're scared. I went through the same thing with Brittany here, and I almost lost her 'cause of it. Being too scared and stupid to make a move that I let someone else come in and take her away from me, is that what you want?"

"No, of course that isn't what I want to happen." She stated with sorrow on her tongue, letting out a frustrated groan as she placed a hand to her aching forehead. Quinn didn't know what Santana was suggesting.

"Well, then do something about it."

"What do you propose that I do about it exactly?" She questioned with a raise of her brow.

"I dunno, what do you do when you like someone Q? Ask her out on a date or something." Santana said with a dismissive wave of her hand as she continued to eat. She was concerned with Rachel and Quinn's relationship because she cared about Quinn and she wanted her to be happy finally. Even if she could not begin to comprehend how the other woman could make her happy, she knew that she did and she wanted to help support it.

Quinn thought it over for a moment and considered the idea. She could ask Rachel out on a date and then show her how amazing dating her would be, show her that their connection was more than lust, that she was worth a try. But what if it was just too soon?

"She was just engaged to Finn and getting married to him."

"And now, she's not 'cause she wants to give you a freakin' chance, damn it. So how bout you go for it and stop sitting around here wasting time like you've done all of high school?"

"San, I haven't had a crush on Rachel all of high school—"

"—Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night Q. I'm not gonna judge you. I know you've had a thing for Berry since the beginning of high school. Hell, I knew that was why you picked on her and treated her like shit, I mean you did it for no reason, so please just listen to me and do what you've been wanting to do forever."

"I guess that it couldn't hurt to try." Quinn concluded with a soft smile.

"That depends on your definition of pain. Dating Rachel Berry sounds excruciatingly painful to me."

O

Quinn stared down at her fingertips as she tapped them against the steering wheel of her car in an anxious manner. She was matching the beat of the song that was playing over her radio. She had never heard it before, but as she listened to the lyrics she felt that they were speaking directly to her.

_**I know that I hurt you,  
>with these words that,<br>just keep slipping from my tongue,  
>I know I'll desert you before you can, when I think you'll run,<br>before you run. **_

Staring up into the rearview mirror her hands started to shake as she listened to the song, as she stared into her tear-filled hazel eyes that were staring back at her. She was disgusted with herself. She hated herself for hurting Rachel so many times over the years, for pushing her away, for calling her names and doing anything to hurt her in order to feel better about herself. Quinn had just wanted to feel better about herself.

She wanted the feelings, the need, and the desire for the other woman to go away.

Turn to hatred.

It would have been easier to admit that she hated Rachel Berry than to ever admit that she was in love with her. But, apparently she had been beyond obvious with her love. Even Santana had known about it. _'For Christ's sake, how could I be so obvious… how could I hurt someone that I love so much?' _She did not understand who she was the last four years. Her existence had been a complete lie. Chasing after a man who she had thought would fix everything, being with him and marrying him and giving her family everything that they wanted.

A perfect little Christian who was married to a jock who owned his family business, it would have been perfect. But it wasn't perfect. It was never perfect without Rachel. __

_**Love, it's complicated,  
>My heart, it hesitates,<br>You know love seems far and distant,  
>for some, for some,<br>Don't let go, I'm almost there,  
>Don't say things you can't take back,<strong>_

Her body shook as tears started to stream down her pale cheeks and over her neck, soaking her blonde hair. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes and started to wheeze loudly needing to catch her breath. She felt like she was suffocating. She was terrified. Terrified to get out of the car and confront Rachel, to ask her out on a date and come out to everyone. Although, she had already sort of done that when she interrupted the wedding.

"Oh god!" Quinn screamed, slamming her head hard against the steering wheel as sobs wracked her body. "They're all going to hate me!"

Still, as she continued to listen to the song she knew what she had to do. Slowly her body stopped shaking and her tears stopped falling, her breathing calming to short gasps for air before settling.

She needed to confront Rachel.

She could not continue to push her away because she was afraid of what everyone else would think, because she was afraid of losing her friends and family, because honestly she did not need them if they could not accept her. She had them over the last years, she played their game and catered to their wishes, and she was never happy.

Her happiness resided in the house that she was parked outside of and she knew what she needed to do.__

_**Don't you say, don't you say,  
>That you're walking away from me,<br>Lover stay, lover stay, with me.**_

As the song came to an end she reached up her shaking hand and turned the key in the ignition, killing the vehicle and the radio. Opening the door she forced her chin up and feigned confidence as she stepped out of the car. She needed to at least pretend that she was confident in her decision.

Making her way toward the front door of the Berry residence was the most horrifying experience of her life. She could feel her heart pounding painfully against her ribs, her throat closing up, her ears thudding, her body shaking and her skin was hot. It was excruciating and she wanted to run, she wanted to hide, return to her old life, her safe life. But, she didn't turn back. The words from the song repeating over and over in her mind as she tugged her pink bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it.

Lifting her hand she knocked quietly on the front door. Then she knocked again, louder, in fear that Rachel had not heard.

Rachel opened the door quickly and it cause Quinn to jump and let out a startled squeak, her voice cracking and her heart leaping.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked with her eyebrows knit together as she looked her over with large worried brown eyes. "Quinn, your forehead is red; it looks like you have been hit. You weren't hit were you? And have you been crying? Oh god Quinn—"

"Don't worry Rachel, no one hurt me. I'm just having a bad day." She assured, silencing the worried woman.

Rachel nodded, but she still looked apprehensive with the answer. Quinn loved that she was concerned with her. Taking a step forward she placed a hand on Rachel's arm, feeling her skin tingle at the contact, she loved touching her. "Rachel, I promise. No one hurt me."

"Then what happened, why do you look so…" Her voice trailed off.

"So terrible?" Quinn laughed humorlessly.

"You never look terrible Quinn. You are always breathtakingly beautiful." Rachel quickly reassured causing a bright blush to taint her pale cheeks. She loved when Rachel called her beautiful. It meant more to her than when anyone else did so because she actually believed it when Rachel said it.

"Thank you." She whispered out, before answering her question. "I look terrible because I just spent the last hour or so crying outside of your house and trying to find a way to ask you something very important."

"What is it that you needed to ask me?" She wondered staring into her captivating hazel eyes.

"I wanted to ask you to go out with me, Rachel."

"As in…"

"As in, on a date."

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked away, starting to back up and pace in front of the beautiful blonde. "Quinn, I—I just got out of my relationship with Finn and as I previously told you, I am going to need some time to readjust to these strange feelings that I have somehow obtained for you and—"

"—You need to test these feelings out, Rachel. Please, just let me take you out on one date? If you hate it or decide that you aren't ready afterwards that's fine, but please?" She pleaded moving toward her and holding onto her arm, forcing her to look up at her.

"I need more time."

"Rachel, we've already wasted too much time. Please?"

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Please do leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! I would love to hear it.

There will be a lot of fluffy Faberry next! I promise.

Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
